Lady of Mirkwood
by KittenEm
Summary: Mina, lady and warrior of Mirkwood, knows what she wants to do with her life. That is until the twin sons of Elrond step into her life and turns her world totally upside down. What happens when she falls in love with this dynamic pair? Elladan/OC/Elrohir R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Lady of Mirkwood

**Author:** KittenEm

**Setting:** Mirkwood and Imladris

**Rating:** M

**Summary: **Mina, lady and warrior of Mirkwood, knows what she wants to do with her life. That is until the twin sons of Elrond step into her life and turn her world totally upside down.

**Notes/Warnings: **So, this is a story I have had in my head for quite some time, and finally decided it needed to be written down. This will be **slightly** **AU**, because I like bending the rules for my own purposes (for example, having **sex does not always mean that the two elves are married**. I always thought that when elves live forever that this idea didn't really make sense). This is also a **cross between movie- and book-verse** since I tend to pull from both might be other things, but I will point them out as I go along. I also apologize for any mistakes, it has been a long time since I read the books, and I keep forgetting the names of things… oops.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part One**

"I am not going!" she proclaimed throwing herself down on the bed.

Her companion chuckled as he sat down beside her.

"All I am asking is for you to wear a dress. Why is that so difficult?" he asked calmly.

"Because I have not worn a dress in probably a decade or more, Legolas and I am not going to start now!" Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Are telling me that you plan to greet the Imladris ambassadors dressed as nothing more than a common warrior?"

"It is what I am!"

"You are also the daughter of a lord, Mina."

She groaned. She hated it when he was right, prince or not.

She lifted her head and peeked out of the corner of her eye at her childhood friend. The afternoon light caught his golden blonde hair and his sapphire blue eyes sparkled. He was dressed in his ceremonial robes of forest green with his mithril circlet upon his brow. Legolas was by far the most attractive ellon she had ever met, but they were strictly friends and would forever remain so. They had spent their entire childhood together, like brother and sister since neither had a sibling. Their fathers encouraged the relationship since her father was the commander of his father's armies.

"I am still not wearing the dress."

"And disgrace your father in front of a Lord from a different realm?"

She bit her lip and groaned in the most unladylike matter.

"Fine! I will not bring shame to my father. It is for his sake and not yours that I will wear that stupid thing."

Legolas grinned. "I shall wait outside while you dress. Once you are finished, inform me and I shall help you arrange your hair."

She stuck her tongue out at his back as he headed out the door. Once he was gone, she sighed heavily and pushed herself from the bed.

Mina stared long and hard at the deep purple gown Legolas has left behind. She had to admit it was a pretty color with pretty little leaves embroidered on it. With a grimace, she changed out of her robe and pulled the gown on. It felt tight and restricting even if it fit her figure perfectly.

She called out to Legolas as she sat in front of her vanity and pulled out the brush her father had given to her for her last begetting day.

Legolas stopped behind her and crossed his arms as he watched her vigorously brush her long corn silk hair. Shaking his head, he chuckled and plucked the brush from her hand.

"If you keep brushing in such a fashion, I am afraid you will not have much hair left," he remarked as he took a more gentle pace.

"I hate you."

Legolas just grinned and continued his work. Twenty minutes later he had her hair twisted and braided into a lovely style that accentuated her unusual almond eyes and high cheekbones. Mina grimaced as she saw her reflected. He had made her look far too feminine for her taste. She was used to looking like just another one of the guys that this was different.

"You really did not have to do this, Legolas."

He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. "I know. I also know how much you hate it, but Mina, you need to see just how beautiful you truly are."

"I have no need to be pretty when killing Orcs. Actually, being pretty then is a distraction."

"There is more to life than simply border duty."

"But I like border duty. It gives me a sense of purpose, because what will I do if I stay in the palace? Sit with the other ladies and gossip and do needlepoint all day? No, that is not the life for me."

He knelt down by her side and took her hand in his.

"You know that is not what I would ever expect you to do. But Mina, it has almost been two hundred years since you last took a lover." He kept his voice low and even, trying not to alarm her.

She jumped out of her chair and was on the other side of the room in a flash. She glared at him.

"Don't you dare speak to me of such a matter, Legolas Thranduillion! I will do as I please," she hissed through her teeth.

"Mina, please. I am only concerned about your happiness," Legolas tried to rationalize with her as he tried to step closer.

"Father put you up to this didn't he? Because he knew that you would be able to convince me to look like a lady. Why? So he could parade me around in front of the Imladris elves, hoping to find one that would agree to bind with me and tame me? I will not be made a fool! Get out!"

Legolas froze and stared at her. Never had she spoken to him in such a manner. Not since they were very small.

"I said get out!" she yelled at him again.

Legolas left without a word, his handsome face set.

Mina threw herself down on the bed and cried. She knew she had only a few minutes before her father arrived; having no doubt that was where Legolas was going to go. She didn't care. She would tell her father the same thing she had been telling him since she reached majority at fifty years of age.

She would dedicate her life to king and country. She didn't want a lover or a mate. She didn't need anyone to tell her what to do or where to go. She would be in charge of her own destiny.

She froze when she heard the door to her room open and close without a knock. The bed shifted below her before she was pulled into a strong pair of arms and pressed against a broad chest. She breathed in his familiar woodsy scent and knew in a heartbeat that it was not her father.

"Hush, child," whispered a gentle voice.

Mina pulled back and wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her dress. She was completely mortified.

"My king!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, smiled softly down at her. She noticed that he too was ready for the feast honoring the Imladris elves. How Legolas had convinced his father to come and see her, she had no idea.

"What has you cry so, Minaethiel?" he gently touched her cheek.

"Nothing, my king," she whispered, noting that even her own words held no conviction.

"I do not believe you. You forget that my son tells me everything."

Mina ground her teeth. Did Legolas never learn to let things go?

"Legolas thinks that he has my best interests at heart, but he did not need to send you, my king."

"But I came anyway. So, will you not tell me of your problems?"

Reluctantly, Mina rested her head on his shoulder like she would do when she was small and her father was on duty. Her mother had sailed shortly after her birth, having never fully recovered from it. Her father's main duty was to his king and the realm. As a result, Thranduil had become like a second father to her, especially when she grew so close to his son.

She told him everything that had transpired between herself and Legolas, not being able to keep the resentment from her voice.

"What is so funny?" she asked when she noticed that his eyes danced with mirth.

"You simply assume that Legolas and Nendir had something to do with this."

"They do not?"

Thranduil shook his golden head. "I had no idea that Legolas would say such a thing to you, but the dress… that was my idea."

"Excuse me?" She felt like the wind had been knocked from her lungs.

"I do not know how much Legolas has told you about the negotiations with Imladris."

"Next to nothing, my king. He keeps that information a secret from me."

Thranduil nodded as he thought.

"I would have you know that an agreement has been drawn up between my realm and Elrond's. We will each swap eight warriors for the period of five years. For the purpose of training and the expansion of knowledge outside one's own realm. I will be sending Legolas with the group to travel to Imladris." He paused for a moment and looked at her intently. "I want you to go as well."

"Me?" she squeaked. "Why me?"

"I think you would benefit from being out of Mirkwood for a while."

She gapped at him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, my king?" she whispered.

He lightly touched her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Absolutely not! You have grown to be an exceptional warrior and I want you to be able to learn everything you can. Going to Imladris will aid in that goal."

"If it is my king's wish, I will go. But I do not understand what this has to do with a dress!"

"I want the element of surprise when I present you as one of the elves of the group to Lord Erestor and Elrond's sons. They will not believe I would send an elleth as lovely as you along with the other warriors. Tonight you will show them how charming you are and tomorrow how deadly."

She couldn't help but giggled.

"If that is why you want me in a dress, I would do it wholeheartedly. I can even simper and giggled if you wish," she replied with a smile.

Thranduil pulled her closer for a moment and kissed the top of her head.

"If you ready to go down now, I am sure Legolas is anxious to make sure he has not offended you."

She nodded her ascent and together they headed down to the hall. By the time they had arrived, the feast was already underway.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Two**

The twin sons of Lord Elrond stood quietly to one side, occasionally taking sips from the glasses of wine in their hands. Being so completely alike in stature and appearance with raven black hair and sterling grey eyes, even their own mother had a difficult telling them apart as youths.

They had been discussing the recent agreement with King Thranduil when his son had come skidding into the room and whispered something into his father's ear. Thranduil quickly and graciously excused himself before leaving the hall.

They pondered this unusual behavior, wondering what could be so dire that the king would leave a feast he himself was throwing.

Even though they were in Mirkwood strictly on political business for their father, neither twin saw any harm in having a little bit of fun. Quite to the contrary of their father's senior advisor, Lord Erestor, who probably did not understand the concept of fun.

Scanning the crowd, they spotted Thranduil reentering the room and approach his son. The twins watched the door for a few more moments until they saw a blonde head peer about the corner and a small elleth slip into the room. She was nervous; they could tell by the way she fidgeted with her sleeve.

"I think I would like to propose a wager, brother," Elladan murmured softly so only his brother could hear as he took another sip from his cup.

"What do you propose?" Elrohir replied with interest.

"I propose that we try and pursue the same elleth and see who she bestows with a kiss at the end of the night."

"Did you have someone in mind?"

Elladan discreetly nodded his head towards the blonde elleth, who was now hiding against a wall.

"Her?" Elrohir gasped, trying to keep his voice down.

"Is there something wrong with her?" his twin asked with a raised brow.

Elrohir shook his head after a moment. "No, not at all. In fact she is quite lovely. I just wanted to make sure you weren't setting yourself up for failure, brother. And what would the victor receive other than a kiss from that fair maiden?"

Elladan grinned mischievously. "The loser will have to care for the victor's horse the entire journey back to Imladris."

"Agreed."

They shook hands to seal their agreement.

"If I know you two as I like to think I do, I do believe you are up to some mischief," said a voice as it approached them.

Turning they found Legolas walking their way with a large grin on his face.

"What makes you think we are up to mischief?" Elrohir asked, pretending to be offended.

The prince smirked. "You are always up to something. Care to tell me?"

The twins shared a look before they told Legolas of their wager. He listened intently trying not to laugh.

"And who have you picked out for this?"

Elladan gestured against to the blonde elleth on the other side of the room, who now seemed to be nursing a glass of wine.

Legolas's eyes widened significantly and snickered under his breath. In his opinion neither of them had any idea of what they were getting themselves into with this one. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he shook his head.

"Good luck, my friends. You will inform me of the outcome?" he asked with a smirk.

Elrohir nodded his ascent as the prince took his leave.

"If you will excuse me, brother. I do believe I will go ask the lady for a dance," Elladan announced before leaving his brother behind, not waiting for a reply.

Mina stared down into her glass of wine, swirling the brilliant red contents back and forth slowly. Occasionally she would take a sip from it, wondering the entire time how Thranduil had convinced her to come. All she did was stand against the wall and watch everyone else dance.

She was never very good with people, especially large crowds such as this with a whole bunch of strangers. Granted a majority of them were her own people, but she spent so little time in court these years past that even they felt foreign to her.

If only elves got headaches, she thought as she took another sip of wine. Then she would at least have an excuse to leave for the night, even if she had not even been there that long.

She caught sight of Legolas on the other side of the room talking to two tall, dark-haired elves. These must be the sons of Elrond, she thought, since such dark locks were extremely uncommon in Mirkwood. They were indeed as handsome as she had heard they were reputed to be. Tall with broad shoulders, no doubt from centuries of weapons training and sharp features very similar to their father.

Mina felt an odd warmth seep through her body as she gazed at them, as discreetly as she possibly could. She shook her head. This was crazy. She spent all most all her time around loud, obnoxious males. Why should these two be any different?

She peeked up over the rim of her cup and noticed that one of them was walking her way. She swallowed hard and tried to appear as calm and composed as she possibly could, even if her insides were doing flips.

He stopped before her and with one hand behind his back, bowed low before her.

She quickly dipped into an awkward curtsy.

"Good evening, my lady," he murmured in a deep strong voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"My lord," she replied.

"How do you know I am a lord?" he asked, raising a teasing brow.

"How do you know I am a lady, Lord Elladan?" she quipped with a smile.

Elladan blanched for a moment, almost wanting to get his ears checked to make sure he had heard her right. There was no way he had heard her correctly.

"Surprised, my lord?"

"Quite. How do you know I am not my brother?"

"I was peering out of my window yesterday evening when you arrived and saw you greet by the king and heard you called by name."

"And you can delineate between the two of us from such a height?"

Mina shrugged a single shoulder. "It is a talent, my lord."

"Since you know my name, would you care to give me yours?" he smiled devilishly.

"Minaethiel, but nearly everyone calls me Mina."

"Would you care for a dance, Lady Mina?" he asked with another bow and offered her his hand.

Mina thought about for a second, before laying her hand in his. There was no harm in one dance… right?

He swept her out onto the dance floor, gently placing his hands on her hips as she draped her arms around his shoulders. They twirled around the dance floor, swaying to the music. He pulled her closer as they danced, bringing his lips to her ear and hummed softly along.

Mina's head was swimming and she had to hold tightly on to his shoulders to prevent herself from melting into the floor. What was it about this particular ellon that made her almost forget her own name?

Once the dance came to an end, he led her over to the benches on the far end of the room. Sitting down, she used her hand to fan herself, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Would you care for a refreshment?" he asked, remaining standing before her.

"That would be lovely, thank you," she replied with a smile.

"No need, brother," broke in a new voice.

Mina turned her head to spot the other twin coming to join them and in his hand he carried three cups and a bottle of wine. He sat himself down beside her and offered her a cup which she took gratefully. As he poured the wine, it gave her a moment to really look at him. Even close up, they were completely identical like looking at one's own reflection in the mirror. But somehow she could feel the difference between them.

She glanced up at Elladan who was looking at his brother with a frown and they both gazed at each other as if speaking with their eyes. Must be a twin thing, she thought as she wondered what they were thinking. Eventually Elladan loosened up and took the offered cup. He too sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Lord Elrohir. This is greatly appreciated," she said with a smile taking a slow sip of wine.

Elrohir frowned and looked at Elladan who shrugged.

"She has a real uncanny ability to tell us apart so quickly," Elladan remarked.

"A rare elleth indeed," Elrohir replied, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the top of it. "Would you join me for the next dance?"

"That would be most agreeable," she replied without hesitation, wondering what had gotten into her. Never would she have agreed to one dance let alone two with two separate elves – and brothers no less. But if they didn't seem to mind, who was she to object? There was no doubt that every elleth in the room would give her two front teeth to snag the attention of both of these young lords.

She was well aware of the disapproving looks she was receiving by almost every female in the room, when Elrohir finally did lead her out onto the floor. But for some reason, she didn't care. She had never lived her life the way other people wanted her to, especially if that meant being able to spend the evening in the company of two handsome males, then she would.

She hated to admit it, but maybe Legolas was right. Maybe she needed companionship more than she had originally thought.

"You are a wonderful dancer, my lady," Elrohir whispered into her ear.

She shivered when she felt his warm breath caress the sensitive tip of her ear. Mina quickly discovered that this brother was making her knees as weak as the other. How strange that she should be so attracted to both of them.

Once the dance concluded they rejoined Elladan who was patiently waiting for them. Upon seeing Mina's flushed cheeks, he suggested that they take a turn about the gardens. Mina accepted and when they both offered her an arm, she took both and allowed them to lead her outside.

She closed her eyes once they were out in the cool evening air and she took a deep breath to help steady her unwinding nerves.

The trio strolled through the gardens for quite some time, talking and joking amongst themselves. The twins regaled her with stories of their mischiefs back in Imladris and all the trouble they had gotten themselves into as youths with their father and tutors.

Mina for her part listened and would insert her own little antidote. However, she kept much of her history to herself. She would not ruin the king's surprise!

They eventually settled on one of the benches in the rose garden, which was far enough away from the hall that there was little chance someone would stumble upon them.

Before Mina realized what was happening, she was quickly pulled into the strong arms of Elladan.

Elladan stared down into her aquamarine eyes and gently touched her smooth, pale cheek with the backs of his fingers. Leaning his head down, he lightly brushed his lips against hers once… twice… three times. When she slowly started responding to his kiss, he deepened it, kissing her with the full extent of his desire.

He felt her gasp into his mouth, when she no doubt felt Elrohir press himself up against her from behind. Elrohir lightly rested his hands on her hips and brought his lips to her ear, kissing the tip.

When Elladan released her lips, giving her a chance to breath, her head fell back on Elrohir's shoulder. He quickly dipped his head and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. In turn, Elladan trailed his lips down the slender slope of her neck and across her bare shoulder.

As they started to speak to her, she couldn't tell where the voices were coming from. Her head was spinning and her body ached for more.

"Allow for us to make love to you this night…"

"To show you the pleasure in our arms…"

"And in our bed…"

She only had one cohesive thought and she somehow managed to vocalize it.

"Do you always share your lovers?" she asked, still gasping for breath.

Elladan grinned brightly before kissing her cheek.

"No, it is not our custom," he replied.

"Except," Elrohir continued, "when they are exceptionally beautiful and we know we have to share else we come to blows."

"How many?" she stammered as one of them flicked her ear tip with his tongue.

"Only two. Say yes."

She hesitated for a moment, but when she peered up at the two pairs of pleading grey eyes, she only had one answer.

"Yes."

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I am so happy people like this story! Here is the next chapter. I should have another one up by tomorrow night. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Three**

No sooner had the single word passed her lips, she was quickly spun around so she was now pressed up against Elrohir's chest. He kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue through her month, while his twin was lazily licking her ear and the side of her neck.

Mina's arms hung limply at her sides. She wanted to touch them but they had so fully accosted her senses that if they were to step back, she would no doubt fall to the ground.

When Elrohir finally released her lips, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, gasping for breath. Her head was spinning. What in the name of all Middle-Earth had she gotten herself into with these two?

She vaguely heard them talking softly above her head. Elladan murmured something soft in her ear about going to make excuses for him and his brother to leave the feast. He asked if there was anyone she wanted to know she was going to go missing. She vigorously shook her head no. No one need know what she was up to.

Once Elladan had disappeared, Elrohir swung her up into his arms as if she weighted nothing. Mina in turn buried her face into the soft fabric of his robe as he started walking back to the hall. As dizzy as she was with wine and lust, she still did not want anyone to recognize her, especially not in the arms of this Imladris lord.

She finally let out a heavy breath she didn't realize she was holding as soon as Elrohir set her down on her feet inside his and his brother's guest chambers. They had arrived without incident and without running into anyone, which was rather fortunate.

Mina twisted her fingers together and gazed down at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with the dark elf who was lighting candles here and there to bring more light to the dark room. She chewed nervously on her lower lip. She had never done this before. She had had lovers in the past, but never two at once and never as spontaneously as this.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle hand cupping her chin. She was forced to meet the stormy gaze of Elrohir. He lightly ran the pad of his thumb over her lower lip.

"Nervous?" he asked softly.

She swallowed hard and not being able to find words, nodded her head.

"There is nothing to fear with us. We will not anything you will not like and if you want us to stop, all you have to do is say the word."

Relief flooded through her, which was the reassurance she was unknowingly looking for. Turning her head, she kissed the palm of his hand as his fingers stroked her cheek.

He eased away from her for a moment, removing his formal robe and tossing it over a nearby chair. Somehow he appeared more opposing in his simple white tunic, which was open at the throat, and gray leggings.

He held his hand towards her and after a long moment she took it. He led her to the rug before the fire and urged her to sit down. She complied, slightly confused until he eased down behind her. He pulled her back against his chest, his thighs on either side of hers. Leaning down, he softly kissed her neck, before his fingers went to work on her hair.

A small moan escaped her as he messaged her scalp, undoing all the intricate braids and knots Legolas had woven in her hair. Once he was done, he ran her soft blonde hair through his fingers, raising a handful and breathing in her scent.

When she realized he was done, she rose up on her knees to face him. She reached a hand out towards his own braids but paused.

"May I?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Elrohir nodded. His raven hair felt like silk beneath her fingers as she worked to undo the braids behind each of his ears. He sucked in a sharp breath when she accidently brushed against the tip of his ears. She grinned at his reaction, enjoying that his ears were as sensitive as her own and purposefully trailed a fingertip over them again.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as they stared at one another, her fingers still caressing his ears. What was it about this elleth that made his blood boil in a way it never had before?

Mina would have jumped back a foot when the door to the chamber opened if it has not been for Elrohir's tight grip. She gazed up at the intruder, but her features softened when she saw it was only Elladan.

Elladan grinned when he saw the embracing pair. He must have picked out his own braids as he walked back to his room, because his long black hair flowed freely down his back. He quickly removed his robes before joining them before the fire.

Moving her hair out of the way, he kissed the back of her neck and trailed his lips over a single bare shoulder.

"Forgive my delay, King Thranduil would not stop talking," Elladan murmured with a chuckle.

Mina grinned. She knew the king loved to talk once someone got him started.

"Happy you are here now, my lord," she replied, turning her head and kissing his cheek.

Elrohir reluctantly released her to his brother's embrace, who peppered her face with small kisses. She buried her hands in his hair when he sealed their lips together. She was shocked by the intensity of his kiss and the firm pressure of his hands on her hips. Feeling empowered she trailed her hands down his neck and over his shoulders, finally splaying her palms over his chest. She could feel the thundering of his heart beneath her hands.

Never breaking their kiss, Elladan took one of her hands and brought it to the opening of his tunic. She took the hint and started to slowly undo the small ties. Warm lips caressed her back and somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she realized that Elrohir was undressing her, mirroring her movements with Elladan.

Mina finally pulled back once she had gotten the last tie freely. Her breathing was ragged and her lips no doubt swollen as she gazed at Elladan's strong, muscular chest. Trailing her hands upward, she carefully pushed the garment from his shoulders.

She gasped as her own gown sagged and she slowly pulled her arms from the sleeves, the material gathering around her waist. She closed her eyes, her cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink as Elrohir's hand stole around to caress one of her breasts. He caught her nipple, gently tugging and rolling it between his fingers until it was hard and straining against his palm. He soon abandoned it to turn his attention to her other breast. But no sooner at he released it that Elladan swooped down and caught it with his teeth.

She threw her head back with a loud moan as Elladan suckled upon her breast like a starved man.

Mina soon gave up at any attempt to think or even figure out what was going on around her. When she was finally carried over to the bed, and gently laid down in the middle, she gave herself over to the passion and desire, not believing she was sandwiched between these two strong, powerful elves.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers from the last chapter: Terry, Katara Melody Cullen, and Courtney104DeNoir! I am so happy that people are liking this story! Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Four**

Mina slowly came to when the first rays of sunshine filtered in through the window. She was warm… too warm actually. Her eyes carefully came into focus and she blinked when she realized the position she was in. She was half draped over Elladan's chest, one of her legs between his and Elrohir pressed up against her back, with his arms firmly around her waist. There was also no way she would have noticed that all three were completely nude under the thin sheet that covered them.

Mind heaved a light sigh, blowing a piece of hair out of her eyes. As comfortable as she was, she knew she had to get out of there before either of them awakened or anyone should notice that she was there in the first place.

With great amounts of stealth and patience, she managed to extract herself from their embrace without waking either of them. There had been a few close calls, but somehow she had been able to do it. Her knees still felt weak and it was hard to ignore the ache between her thighs. Ignoring it as best she could, she went looking for her dress. She found it where they had left it before the fire. Grabbing it, she quickly pulled it over her head and did up the ties in the back.

She quickly headed over to the window, knowing that was her easiest means of escape without being seen. Her room was only one floor down and a little ways over, it wouldn't be hard to reach it by tree.

She pulled up the drapes open enough to slip out of them, but paused and looked back at the brothers. She fought the urge to laugh. In her absence, they had managed to wrap themselves around each other. Mina wished she could be the fly on the wall to see what their reaction was going to be when they realized she was gone and they were cuddling together.

Climbing around in trees in a dress was a lot harder than Mina had thought it was going to be, especially when she considered herself quite proficient in the art of tree climbing.

She soon found herself outside her own window. Her drapes had been pulled back and there was no mistaking a certain blonde Prince pacing back and forth in front of her door.

Sweet Eru! This was the last thing she wanted to deal with at the moment. All she wanted as a bath and to change into some normal clothes. But now, Prince Legolas had decided to grace her with his presence this early in the morning. She frowned when she noticed he was in his guard's uniform with his bow and twin daggers strapped to his back.

When it finally dawned on her why Legolas was there. He had come to fetch her so they could go to the practice fields before the King was to present the group to go to Imladris. She cursed under her breath in several different languages and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was not happening. There was no way she could go to Imladris now… not after last night. She would have to cry off to the King. Dread sank down in the pit of her stomach. No matter what excuse she came up with, she knew that Thranduil would not accept any of them.

"I do know you are out there, Mina," Legolas called out to her.

She glared down at him. He had now moved to the window and was gazing up into the trees in her direction. Knowing that it was better to get this over with sooner rather than later, Mina dropped out of the tree and on to the small balcony off her room.

She grinned brightly at him.

"Good morning, Legolas," she said cheerfully as she skirted around him and into the room.

Legolas stared at her, his blue eyes unbelievably wide as he took in her appearance. Mina pretended to ignore him as she moved behind the dressing screen to change. Stripping out of the offending dress, she too put on her guard's uniform of white under-tunic, dark green jerkin, and soft grey leggings.

"Was that the same dress from last night?" Legolas asked still stunned when she emerged.

"Wouldn't you love to know," she teased as she poured water from a pitcher into a shallow bowl to wash her face.

"Was it Mina?" Legolas pushed.

"No, Legolas. I just decided to done a dress and go for a climb this early in the morning," Mina replied sarcastically. She quickly washed her face before going to brush out her hair.

"Where were you?"

Mina shrugged, trying to act as if the previous night had been nothing, even if that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"That is really none of your concern, but if you must know, I was only following your advice." Mina started the thin warrior braids behind her ears.

Legolas sat down heavily on her bed. "Are you telling me that you took a lover last night?"

"Is it so much of a shock? I am almost four-hundred years old; I can do as I please."

"What made you change your mind? I mean you were quite angry with me yesterday for even suggesting such a thing."

Mina shrugged again as she rose and went to her closet, pulling out her equipment.

"The opportunity arose and I choose to seize it." She kept her eyes mostly to herself as she strapped on her wrist guards.

"Who?"

Mina's back stiffened. No. There was no way she was going to tell Legolas who she had been with.

"That, my dear prince, is none of your business," she replied coolly.

"Was it a Mirkwood elf?" he pushed further.

"Legolas, I am not discussing this with you! It is bad enough that I told you where I was to begin with."

Legolas rose and started to pace the floor, running a hand through his hair.

"Then it was an Imladris elf…" he mused to himself.

Mina desperately hoped he didn't figure it out. Instead she paid little attention to him as she strapped her quiver to her back, pulled on her bow, and sheathed her twin daggers. Finally, she pulled out her knee-high boots and sat down to pull them on.

Suddenly Legolas stopped and turned to stare at her fiercely.

"Tell me it wasn't one of Elrond's sons? I saw them speaking with you last night," Legolas whispered harshly.

Mina kept her face as impassive as she could as she stood. She took her cloak from the wardrobe and flung it over her shoulders, pulling the hood up to hide her face and her growing blush.

"Even if I had bedded one of Elrond's sons, it would still be none of your business," Mina remarked as she headed for the door.

Legolas stared at her as if not believing his ears.

"Which one was it, Mina?"

Mina flushed beneath her hood, happy Legolas couldn't see it or her coordinating grin.

"What makes you think I only bedded one of the twins?" she remarked before flinging the door open and sprinting down the hall.

Legolas watched her leave, too stunned to move. Maybe he should get his ears check by a healer there was no way that she said what she did. However, Legolas had known Mina her entire life and knew she was speaking the truth.

He ran after her, catching up to her rather easily. He grabbed her arm tightly in his grip and dragged her into one of the various linen closets and shut the door forcefully behind him.

"Legolas!" she protested.

"Are you insane?" he demanded, crossing his arms before his chest. "You bedded both of them?"

Now she was angry. What business was it of his who she shared a bed with?

"So I did!" she yelled back. "If I remember correctly, only yesterday you suggested that I take a lover. Now that I have, you are upset. Seriously, Legolas, you need to make up your mind!"

Legolas's nostrils flared. "Yes. I said _a_ lover. Not two and certainly not those two! We leave in two weeks to spend _five years_ in _their_ realm. So you think you will be able to avoid them?"

"Alright, so I didn't think about that. But what does it matter? I am sure they have no intentions of ever seeking me out again."

"What makes you say that?" Legolas asked with a frown. "If they told you so, I will kill them personally."

"Legolas, please be reasonable! I left this morning before they woke. I could not face them again so soon. I know that soon, I will stand beside you on a field with some of Mirkwood's greatest warriors. I never told them who I really was. They do not know you are my dearest friend. They do not know how close I am to the King. They do not know who my father is. They do not know how deadly I am. They know my name and nothing more. Soon they will know it all. What makes you think that after such a revelation that they will ever want to speak me again? After I deceived them? It is over, Legolas, just leave it alone." Her voice began to waver as she finished talking and she blinked back tears. She hoped Legolas believed her words, because she was having a hard time believing them herself.

Legolas carefully approached her and hugged her tight against his chest. She eventually wrapped her arms about him as well and let out a long sad sigh. What had she gotten herself into?

"Forgive me for prying. You are right. It is not my place," Legolas murmured against her hair.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. You are like a brother to me, Legolas and I cannot abide being mad at you."

"Then let us not be angry. I was simply concerned for you."

"I know."

"Just promise me one thing," Legolas requested, holding her by the shoulders.

"Anything."

"Promise me, regardless of what occurred last night, that you will conduct yourself today with the dignity and grace that befits your station. You are the daughter of a mighty lord and by your own will a defender of this kingdom. Do not forget that."

Mina clapped her own hand on Legolas's shoulder. "I will never forget who I am, because it is something I have fought for my entire life. And I promise to you that because of my own actions, that no disgrace will come to my family or yours."

"Good."

With one last hug, they parted and Legolas fixed her hood.

"Don't want to be ruining the surprise," he remarked with a chuckle.

Mina lightly punched his arm before heading for the door.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, you guys rock! Here is an extra-long chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Five**

Legolas and Mina travelled the short distance out of the caves and over to the training fields. There were few elves milling about this early in the morning. But the sight of a particular blonde head, Mina lost any sense of decorum and ran to him. He caught her easily when she flung herself at him.

"Ada!" she cried, holding on to him tightly.

Nendir, Lord Commander of the forces of Mirkwood, broke into a rare smile and held his only child tightly against him.

"I have missed you," he said as he carefully set her down on her feet.

"And I you, Ada. I thought you were supposed to be home yester eve in time for the feast. When did you return?"

"Only a short while ago. Spiders slowed our path, but I was determined to get back. I did not want to miss Thranduil's presentation. I hear he has quite a surprise planned." His deep green eyes danced with mirth.

"You know what he has decided then?" she asked hesitantly.

While she loved her father dearly, they did not always see eye to eye. For many centuries, Mina was convinced that Nendir would have preferred a son over a daughter. So, she had dedicated herself to being the son he never had. While this caused severe strife in their relationship for a long time, Nendir insisting that his daughter should act like a proper lady. It soon became apparent to him that the Valar could not have graced him with a more unique and ambitious child. And even though he hated to admit it, especially to himself, she was more talented than most of Mirkwood's army.

"I do. He discussed it with me before my departure to Lorien, to make sure that he made my support," Nendir replied with a mischievous smile.

Mina gasped, knowing that her father had left for Lorien over two months previous.

"The King made this decision before the treaty was even finalized?"

Nendir lightly touched her cheek and graced her with another smile. "Yes. He is very confident in your abilities, as am I. I am very proud of you, my daughter."

"Thank you, Ada."

Mina was genuinely taken aback, but she would never show it. It was very rare that her father praised her so, especially where others might hear him. Instead of questioning it, she accepted it, feeling her heart warm.

They were soon joined by Legolas, who also extended a warm welcome home. The trio stood and talked about Nendir's recent trip to Lorien, until the King arrived with Lord Erestor.

By this time, the fields had become more populated, with several onlookers and the rest of the guards the King had chosen. Mina and Legolas eventually excused themselves from her father and joined the other guards forming a single, straight line. They had their hoods drawn up over their face, expect for Legolas, whose identity need not be concealed.

Formalities were passed between Thranduil, Erestor and Nendir, as well as some of the other senior officers who had just returned with their commander. They spoke for some time and it was starting to make Mina nervous. She shifted her weight on the balls of her feet before slightly leaning over to Legolas to ask him what was going on.

Legolas tried to smother a smile.

"They are waiting for the twins. No doubt they slept in," Legolas murmured.

Mina snorted. No doubt, indeed. She still didn't know why she was up to early.

Several minutes later, Elladan and Elrohir decided to grace everyone with their presence – skidding into the clearing. They quickly composed themselves in the most dignified manner, ignoring the obvious disapproving glare from Lord Erestor.

Mina sucked in a breath when she saw them. Even dressed in casual clothes, they were as handsome as they had been the night before. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and her body began to tingle in ways she hoped it wouldn't. She gritted her teeth. No, she was not going to react this way to them. It was one night and one night only. She was not going to allow herself to be effected in such as way by them again.

"Good morning, my lords," Elladan greeted them cheerfully.

"I was just considering sending out a search party," King Thranduil remarked good naturedly.

"Do excuse us," Elrohir said. "It was not our intention to be so tardy."

"It never is," Erestor muttered under his breath. His remark went uncommented by the rest of the group.

Turning to the twins, Thranduil gestured to Nendir. "I would like to introduce my commander, Lord Nendir."

The twins introduced themselves respectfully, knowing the Thranduil had yet to figure out who was who.

"I trust your trip to Lorien was a pleasant one," Elladan said with a smile.

"Very pleasant indeed and very productive. The lord and lady do not mince words," Nendir said with a chuckle.

Elrohir grinned. "Grandmother in particular. Even now I do not want to be at the receiving end of her ire."

Nendir's face dropped. "Forgive me. I had forgotten that Lady Galadriel was…"

He stopped when Elladan waved his hand. "There is no need to apologize. Since we share very little in appearance to our dear mother, many forget that we are related to the Lord and Lady of Lorien."

"Now," Thranduil broke in to clear the air. "Shall be begin our business?"

Everyone nodded and turned to face the group of warrior who stood as still as trees. Mina kept her hands carefully grasped behind her back so no one could see how tightly her fingers were woven together. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. This was it.

Thranduil made a quick speech regarding the terms of the treaty – that Mirkwood and Imladris would exchange eight warriors a piece for the purpose of tutorage for the course of five years. If there were benefits to be had from such an arrangement that it would be agreed to continue the practice further.

The King first introduced his own son. Legolas stepped forward and exchanged quick words of greeting to Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir before retaking his place. Thranduil then started at the opposite end of the line, no doubt leaving Mina for last. As each warrior was named, he pulled back his hood and gave a low bow.

Mina thought she was going to be sick as one by one the warriors next to her were revealed.

"Beleg Maeronion."

The elf beside her threw back his hood and bowed.

This was it. She was next. In the next heartbeat, Elladan and Elrohir would know exactly what kind of elleth they had taken to their bed. Part of Mina felt bad that they had to find out this way, but there was no way around it now. She quickly steeled her features. This was what she trained for. She would not blow this.

"Minaethiel Nendiriel."

Reaching up a hand, she quickly pulled back her hood and placing a fist over her heart, she made a quick bow.

"My lords," she murmured, peering up through her lashes.

She caught sight of the twins out of the corner of her eye and even though their faces were passive, there was no mistaking the blaze in their eyes. She smiled internally; at least she had managed to catch them off guard.

Elladan felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. There was no mistaking that this was the same elleth and the daughter of the commander no less. Anger burned in the pit of his stomach. How could she not tell them? While part of him was angry, there was another part that just wanted to marched right up to her and kiss her senseless. That was what confused him so much.

Elrohir was in not better condition. He could feel the anger radiating off his twin, but he himself wasn't angry. He was confused and in a way disappointed. Even though she had disappeared before he awoke, he had hoped to see her again. And here she was – a lady and a soldier. Somehow he found this revelation only made her more intriguing and attractive.

Following the presentation, everyone was excused to practice and show their skills. Meanwhile, the lords would mingle around and survey the demonstrations to get an idea of this group particularly excelled in.

As soon as they were dismissed, Mina quickly turned on her heel and headed over to the archery range. She couldn't bear to under the direct scrutiny of their gaze. She knew she had made a terrible mistake, but no matter how much she tried to convince herself to feel regret over it, she simply could not.

Taking a place beside Legolas on the range, she pulled the bow from her back. Taking a long deep breath, she extracted an arrow and in less time than it took to blink, she sent it flying straight into the target. She growled when she realized it had hit slightly off center. It was simply nerves – there was no way she would miss an inch and a half target at fifty yards.

"Overzealous, my lady?" Elladan teased as he stopped to stand behind her.

Mina gritted her teeth. Instead of responding, she grabbed another arrow and shot at the target. Dead center.

"Happy, my lord?" she asked, grinning in victory as she turned to face him.

"Indeed. You are quite skilled. Though I have known several elleth who are accomplished with a bow, it is your combat skills that I would take into consideration."

"Are you offering yourself as an opponent, my lord?" Mina felt unexpectedly bold.

"Are you issuing a challenge, my lady?" The corners of his lips twitched upwards. He was going to enjoy this.

Mina smiled in response.

She led him over to a large expense of ground that was used for combat training. She removed her quiver and unsheathed her twin daggers, clutching one in each hand.

"Is that all you are going to use?" Elladan asked, raising a brow as he removed a rather large sword that hung from his hip.

"I do not need something so visually impressive, my lord. I do think my skills can speak for themselves. Now, if you are ready."

Mina and Elladan moved to stand in the middle of the field, facing on another. They remained unaware that they were slowly getting an audience. Thranduil grinned as he came to stand between Elrohir and Erestor – the later clearly not happy about this recent turn of events. Even Nendir joined their little group, secretly hoping his daughter would give the young lord his due.

"Shouldn't someone say something to them?" Elrohir said, knowing exactly why Elladan was doing this.

"Are you afraid your brother is going to be beaten by an elleth?" Nendir chuckled.

"My brother can be rather hot-headed in the moment. I simply do not wish for your daughter to be hurt."

"Minaethiel is more than capable of taking care of herself," Nendir replied briskly.

Choosing to ignore the conversations on the sidelines, Mina focused on Elladan before her. This was her change to prove herself against a fighter renowned for his skills in all three elvish realms. She twirled her daggers between her fingers for a long moment as she watched him. He in turn took several wide strokes with his sword.

Placing a hand over their hearts they bowed to each other. They soon formed a slow elaborate dance, circling each other wondering who it was that was going to make the first move. Elladan struck first, forcing Mina to raise her blades to stop his downward movement. She spun around, trying to bring the heel of one of her daggers into his ribs, but he saw the move coming.

Blades flashed in the early morning sun, clashing loudly together. Sweat began to form on their brows and Mina growled. She realized that Elladan was using the fact that he was a whole head taller than her to his advantage – always striking from up top. Her arms began to hurt from the fatigue, but she would not go down that easy.

She cried out when one of her daggers went flying, Elladan's blade cutting into her palm. Elladan paused, stunned, having had no intention of truly harming her. Mina clutched her bloodied hand to her chest, and taking Elladan's paused, quickly dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him.

Unfortunately for her, he did not fall backward as she had intended but forward… landing heavily on top of her. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she gasped for air, even while pressing her fists to his shoulders to push him off her. But it was not to be, he was simply too heavy and her palm throbbed from the deep laceration.

"Get off of me!" she growled as her aquamarine eyes flashed angrily.

Elladan grinned, placing his hands on either side of her head and leaning down brought his lips to her ear.

"I do believe I preferred this position when we were both naked," his whispered so only she would hear.

Mina struggled further, trying to get herself free. It was then that she realized he had made one fatal mistake in not pinning her legs together between his. Instead one of his hard thighs was between hers. Without thinking she kneed him hard between the legs.

Elladan let out a large whoosh of breath before falling to his side. Mina sprang to her feet and bowed quickly to his fallen form.

"My lord," she said tightly. Turning on her heels, she raced off the field, still clutching her hand to her chest and leaving her daggers behind.

She moved as swiftly as she could away and quickly scaled a tree as best she could with only one useful hand. She quickly tore a piece of cloth from her tunic and wrapped it tightly around her hand. She could now hear the other lords burst out laughing. Her father tried to muffle it discreetly behind his hand, while Thranduil laughed openly, clutching his sides.

However, she did notice that Legolas frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Lord Erestor also looked less than pleased, but the corners of his lips did twitch into something of a smile.

Elrohir went to help up his brother, even as he himself choked on laughter. Elladan groaned as he slowly rose on shaking legs. He wondered what had gotten into her, since she had been most agreeable the night before. And he was determined to find out.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! I had wanted to post it last night, but the internet in my house decided to die. So, I finds a friendly neighborhood coffee place with wifi lol. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Six**

Mina stayed up in the tree for several hours, unable to face anyone at the moment. Shame filled her heart. She never should have done what she did. It was not fair to him – for many reasons – and it hardly showed her combat skills. She knew that she should have conceded the fight and admitted her loss. However, there was something about his words that caused her rash actions.

What was wrong with her? Never in her long life had she ever behaved the way she did in the last twenty-four hours. She was serious, dedicated, independent, ambitious and never worried about what people thought of her. So much of that had changed in such a short period of time. Never had she felt more self-conscious and mortified in her entire life. She had brought dishonor to her father and her king. And they didn't even know the half of it.

Mina sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. Her other hand throb painfully even though she had wrapped it. The cloth was now saturated with blood and she knew she needed to see a healer in case it needed to be stitched shut.

"Mina?" a soft voice called up to her from the base of the tree.

"Go away, Legolas," she retorted. He was one of the last people she wanted to see.

"My lady?" asked another voice.

Mina's back went completely stiff. What was he doing here? He was right up there with Legolas among the people she didn't want to see.

"Mina, please come down. Elrohir would like to have a look at your hand," Legolas pleaded.

"It is fine," she growled, though it was the furthest thing from the truth.

"Please, Mina." She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the sound of her name coming from Elrohir's lips. "It would put my mind at ease to know that you are alright."

Mina remained silent, hoping to give them a clue to leave her alone. However, her silence was not heeded as she heard whispered voices and then the sound of feet scaling the tree. Soon she was confronted with the grinning face of Elrohir. He had a small sack of what she had expected to be medical supplies.

With a resigned sigh, she shifted over on her branch to give him some room, though she turned her eyes away. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"May I?" he asked holding his hand out for hers.

Mina shook her head furiously. "I do not even know what you are doing here, my lord."

"I am a healer, Mina, trained by my father. It would be a black mark upon my conscious if I did not make sure your hand healed properly." He kept his voice low and even to make sure he didn't frighten her.

After a long moment, Mina reluctantly gave him her hand. He unwrapped her makeshift bandage with the upmost care. She shuddered as he ran the tips of his fingers along her palm and she gasped when he carefully probed around the gash.

Elrohir dug through his bag until he pulled out a smaller pouch and set it against his thigh as he frowned.

"I am going to have to stich this shut, so it can heal properly. I must apologize for my brother's rashness."

"Think nothing of it. I have sustained wounds worse than this from being on the borders." Mina paused and took a deep breath. "And I am sure I caused him more hurt than he did me."

Elrohir chuckled and hesitantly raised a hand to gently caress her cheek, but stopped.

"He is fine, though it is his wounded pride that hurts more. He told me what he said to you to prompt your action. If I were you, I would have done the same. Regardless of that fact that he was careless enough not to have your properly pinned." He paused and sighed. "You can imagine our astonishment when you were gone this morning and then to see you here."

Mina swallowed hard. So, they were going to have to talk about it.

"Forgive me. The king wanted my presence to be a surprise and I know he would have been disappointed if I had ruined it for him," Mina replied softly, turning her head slightly so his finger did touch her face. "I did not want to go."

"Then why did you?" his voice barely above a whispered as his fingers lightly stroked the smooth skin of her cheek.

"Because I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"It is not important now, because whatever it is, it has to end here."

Elrohir stared at her stunned, his fingers stilling.

"End?"

Mina blinked back the tears that burned the backs of her eyes, though she vowed she would not cry.

"Because of who you and your brother are. Because of who I am. If it is still my king's wish after today, I will travel to your realm and hopefully bring respect to my people. I have a duty that I must fulfill as do you. I'm sorry."

Elrohir's lips flattened into a straight line. He wasn't happy about this revelation, but for the time being he figured he could accept it. He was sure there would be a time in the future where he hoped he could change her mind.

He nodded slowly. "I understand, though you have to realized that I, and my brother included, do not take no for an answer very well."

Mina bit her lower lip and prayed to the Valar to give her the strength to resist these two. Though in that moment, she didn't think she could if one or both of them decided to pursue her again.

Elrohir said no more and focused on his task. He cleansed the wound with a small vial of water. Next he reached up and pulled out a strand of his own black hair. Mina frowned as he threaded it through an incredibly fine needle. He handed reached into his bag once more and pulled out a metal flask. Opening the top he offered it to her, encouraging her to drink.

Mina followed his instruction and took a deep swallow. The liquid burned a trail of fire down her throat and into the pit of her stomach. She coughed loudly.

"What in Middle-Earth was that?" she gasped.

Elrohir grinned. "A concoction made by the Men of the North from fermented berries. Even for an elf, it helps numb the nerves. Ready?"

Mina grimaced as the needle pierced her flesh and she tried to remember to breathe so the pain was not so prominent. However, Elrohir was right; whatever that fire was did help a little. He worked diligently, closing the wound. Once he was finished, he spread a clear, fragrant salve over it before wrapping it in a clean bandage.

"Now," Elrohir started in full healer mode. "I trust that you will not use this hand for a couple of days while it heals. Try to keep it dry as best you can. If it causes you undue amount of pain or you start to lose the feeling in your fingers, come and see me immediately. I do not want it to become infected."

Mina couldn't help but smile at his manner.

"Yes, sir," she said, using her good hand to salute him.

Elrohir chuckled as he shook his head. "Shall I help you out of this tree?"

"No," she replied. "I would like to stay here a little longer before I have to go to face my father and my king. But thank you for treating my hand."

"It was my pleasure," he said before he effortless dropped from the tree.

Mina leaned back against the trunk, her fingers wondering to her cheek where Elrohir had touched her. It was going to be a lot harder to resist them than she had originally thought.

/\\/\\

The two weeks leading up to their departure went by in the whirlwind. Mina kept her time filed either on the training fields or with her father. She knew it would be any number of years before she would see him again. And even in her almost four hundred years, they had never spent more than a year and a half apart from one another. Let alone five years.

She had done her best to avoid the twins. It had not been easy since they seemed to be everywhere she was. She had even managed to avoid them during dinner, where she sat on the far side of the table next to Legolas, who in turn who generally glared in their direction.

The twins were more than aware of what she was doing, but they decided to bide their time. They knew they would have more time and opportunity on the road as well as in Imladris.

When the sun rose on the morning on their departure, Mina rose from her bed with a heavy heart. It would be at least two and a half weeks before she would have the comfort of a bed again, but she had spent longer times on the borders in much worse circumstances than on this upcoming trip. She quickly gathered her things and donned her cloak. She didn't even look back as she stepped out the door.

She quickly headed down to the stables where her snow white mare, Elanor, was waiting for her. She grinned and hugged the horse tightly around its neck.

"It has been too long, _mellon nin_," she murmured as she lightly stroked Elanor's mane. The horse replied in kind, bumping her nose against Mina's now healed hand.

When she had unwrapped the bandages two days later, the wound was completely closed and healed, much to her surprise. Elrohir had told her he had been trained in the healing arts by Lord Elrond, but this was remarkable.

Mina made quick work of loading what little belongs she would bringing with her onto Elanor. By the time she was done with the task, everyone else was just beginning to arrive and retrieve their own horses.

Within the hour three Imladris elves, trailed by the eight from Mirkwood were on their way.

Mina had bid a tearful good bye to her father the night before, in the hopes of keeping her dignity intact in front of so many others. It wouldn't be until two days later, when they finally broke from the trees of Mirkwood, would she realize how much she was leaving behind.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Here is a new chapter! Thank you to all my reviews! You rock and keep them coming! I look forward to hearing all your thoughts!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Seven**

Mina rolled out her bedroll on one of the far ends of the camp. The watches had been decided for the night and Mina had the fortune of having the first watch. As great as having first watch was, she was stuck with Elladan.

She hadn't spoken to him since that day on the training fields. She had no idea what to say to him even if she had approached him. An apology was definitely in order, but she was determined that if she had to issue one, then she would get one in return. He had no write to say what he did, but she shouldn't have kneed him in such a vulnerable place.

After making sure that Elanor was tended to and that she had plenty of arrows, Mina moved to the edge of the camp looking east. She settled herself down on a large boulder, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She gazed up at the stars, apprehensively awaiting her companion.

He arrived soon after, sitting down beside her.

"Good evening, my lady."

"My lord," she responded evenly.

"It is a pleasant evening."

"Indeed." Mina seriously wondered if he was serious about talking about the weather of all things, but she figured she would play along. "Especially since it looked like rain most of the day."

"If we are lucky, we should arrive in Imladris before the summer rains. Otherwise it would be most uncomfortable travel conditions."

Mina shrugged. "We are all guardians, my lord. I am sure we have worse things to fear than some rain."

Elladan chuckled heartily. "This is indeed true. You could probably tell me more but the orc activity in this area of late has been rather remarkable."

Mina frowned sadly. "Yes. A great shadow has fallen over the once green wood. Orcs and spiders roam our lands as freely as they were their own, even against the efforts our armies. I believe it will be a great long time before we can wander the woods of our homeland without the constant worry of attack."

"But your borders must be well protected?"

"As best as they can be, considering our dwindling numbers. Forgive me, my lord, but our borders are not protected by magic like those of your father and your grandmother. We wood-elves have nothing to rely on but ourselves to keep our homes and our families safe," Mina answered, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice.

"If you were to ask for aid…" Elladan started but quickly stopped when Mina shook her head.

"Thranduil is too proud and too stubborn to do such a thing. This is why I am surprised he agreed to this treaty at all. However, I will not question my king's motives, especially since I am lucky to still be here."

Elladan acting on impulse reached out and grasped her hand. Mina tried at first to pull her hand free, but realized reluctantly that he was not going to let it go. Instead she stared down at where his fingers intertwined with hers.

"We have not had a chance to speak for quite a while and I am glad that you are comfortable enough now to talk to me again. I wanted to apologize for what happened on the training fields." His voice was strong and calm, leaving no room to think his regrets were false.

Mina turned stunned eyes to him, looking at him in the pale moonlight for the first time. The light seemed to soften his usually sharp features.

"It is I who should apologize, my lord. It was a cheap shot and I should know better."

Elladan ran the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"Let us put that incident behind us. I do not want to mar our… friendship because of what occurred," Elladan remarked, raising her hand and pressing his lips to her palm.

Against her will, she turned her hand, tracing the strong curve of his jaw. His eyes like molten silver stared down at her and Mina hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that he had every intention of kissing her. She wanted him to kiss her even though she knew it would be a foolish thing to do.

With a finger under her chin, he tilted her face up towards his and leaning down brushed his nose against hers. Mina's eyes fluttered shut, waiting for the press of his mouth. However, at the last second, she managed to summon some will power to turn her head aside. Elladan's lips touched her cheek instead.

She swallowed a mouthful of air, trying to steady her nerves.

"Please, my lord," she whispered hoarsely. "We cannot do this."

"Why ever not?" he inquired, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest. He held it fast when she tried to pull it away. "You cannot deny that there is a connection between us."

Mina shook her head sadly. "No. I cannot deny it. However, I will tell you as I told Elrohir two weeks ago – whatever happened between us that night cannot happen again. We both have our duties to attend to and I cannot afford to be distracted."

"Is this what you think this is? A distraction?" Elladan asked fiercely.

"What else would it be, my lord? I do not know you and you do not know me. Though, I have heard enough about your reputation the last couple of weeks. I will not become your plaything to use when you will and then to cast aside when you grow bored of me."

Mina pulled her hand away again and when she did Elladan let it go.

"Is this truly your opinion of me?" The hurt was evident in his eyes.

"You have given me no reason to think differently."

"I could offer you so much more if you would accept it."

"But I cannot, my lord, except your friendship. We will soon be in Imladris, where anything that happened between us must end."

"I understand, though you have to realized that I, and my brother included, do not take no for an answer very well."

Mina blinked. She was convinced that he had just used the same words that Elrohir had used on her previously. It sure seemed the neither of them was going to give up on trying to get her attention. And for Mina, she would try her hardest to ignore it.

They spent the rest of their watch in an uncomfortable silence. All Mina wanted to do was crawl into her bedroll and stay there until the dawn. As well as try to get the image of two pairs of sterling silver eyes out of her head.

/\\/\\/\\

She pointed a finger in his direction. "And do not even say it!"

Legolas laughed as he swung down from his stallion. "Say what? I told you so?"

Mina dismounted as well before punching him in the arm. "Exactly! What is it about males and being totally infuriating?"

"You spend enough time with them on the borders. Have you not figured it out yet?" Legolas retorted as he unsaddled his horse.

"Unfortunately, _mellon nin_, there is a difference between annoying and obnoxious and _this_!"

"What exactly is _this_? As far as I have seen they have kept their distance for the better part of three days."

Mina stroked Elanor's nose as she stared into the horse's large brown eyes.

"Sometimes I feel their eyes on me, burning into my back as we ride. I cannot help but feel like they have not given up on me quite yet."

Legolas placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she nudged Elanor over to where the other horses were.

"The question is: do you want them to give up?" Legolas asked her softly.

Mina heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't know. I would ask your opinion on the matter, but I know you do not approve."

He squeezed her shoulder. "If it were one or the other actually courting you, I would not have a problem with it. I have known them for a great many years, they are honorable and dependable. They also come from a prestigious house with a remarkable lineage from both of their parents. They are more than worthy of you."

"However…" Mina prompted, knowing that Legolas had more to say.

"However," he started carefully. "Neither of them is actually courting you. In fact, I have noticed the way both of them look at you as if you are some object to be owned. I also do not appreciate that they jointly took you to bed."

Mina blushed fiercely at his words, but before she could stop herself she said, "Legolas, if you had ever made love to two elleth at the same time, you would not judge me so harshly."

He made a slightly choking noise in the back of his throat as he retrieved his bags from the ground.

"All I will say, Mina, is be careful. They are not some younglings who are still wet behind the ears. You are their junior by nearly twenty-four hundred years."

Mina nodded as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

"You know I will heed your words. Now, if you will excuse me. I believe I saw a river or a lake through the forest and I would like to bath."

"You should not go alone," Legolas said with a frown.

"It is less than a hundred yards away and it is not yet night. Just because I travel with men and spend more time with them than I would like, does not mean I have to smell like one." Mina stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright!" Legolas laughed. "Just be back before dark. Otherwise I will spend out a search party."

Mina beamed and kissed Legolas on the cheek before making for the trees.

/\\/\\/\\

"What are we going to do, brother?" Elrohir asked quietly as he set his things out.

Elladan shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

"I do not know. It is strange that we would both feel so strongly for the same elleth," he remarked.

"Indeed. Though, it would seem she feels strongly about the two of us as opposed to one. It was quiet evident when I spoke to her last – nearly three weeks ago."

"Maybe once we are home, Ada will have some insight into the matter. He usually does."

Elladan sat down beside Elrohir and stretch out his long legs. His gaze fell on the familiar blonde elleth where she was speaking to the prince. His curiosity was immediately aroused when he noticed her take off into the forest alone.

Elrohir noticed it as well and nudged his brother with a shoulder. This was their chance. They both rose and to not arise suspicion, discreetly slipped away from camp. Her trail was not hard to follow and they tracked her to a small stream that cut through the forest. Much to their surprise, she quickly stripped out of her clothes, leaving them in a neat pile on the bank, before stepping into the water.

She dipped under and when she rose, kept just her head above the water. She peered in their direction with a slight smirk.

"Enjoying the view, my lords?" she teased.

The brothers stared at each other for a moment, before stepping out of the trees.

"How did you know?" Elladan asked.

"Believe me, my lord. I do know when I am being tracked and neither of you were all too subtle about it either."

"Then you would not mind if we joined you," Elrohir remarked, sitting in the grass and pulling off his boots.

"You will not!" she yelled, slightly mortified by the idea, but hoping that they would not listen.

Elladan laughed and scooped up her pile of clothes. He laughed as he took them into the woods.

Mina stared open-mouth, not believing that rogue had just stolen her clothes!

"Now, I do believe if you want your clothes back, you will have to let us join you. Otherwise my dear brother may conveniently forget where he put them." Elrohir grinned, pulling his shirt over his head.

"You will have to catch me first!" Mina called as she ducked under the water and started to swim downstream.

Elrohir shook his head and never being up to forego a challenge dove into the water and followed after her.

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Yay for new chapters! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, who have fallen in love with this story as much as I have. Let's see what the twins are up to next!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Eight**

Mina popped her head out of the water and had a look around. She smiled when she didn't see either twin, confident that she had managed to elude them. The feeling was short lived when a hand wound around each of her ankles. She gasped as she was quickly pulled under and pressed against a hard naked chest.

When she surfaced against she was met by two identical grinning faces. The water suddenly felt warmer as she flushed, realizing they were as bare as she was.

"It seems we have caught you, my lady," Elladan remarked.

"It seems you have, my lord." Mina tried to keep her voice strong but it came out breathless regardless.

"Now, whatever are we going to do with you?" Elrohir asked as he gathered up her hair, baring her neck and shoulder. He leaned down and pressed his lips along one pale shoulder.

"I can definitely think of a few things," Elladan replied suggestively.

Mina tried to get control over her scrambled thoughts. She thought she had managed to deter both of them individually, but together… that was something else entirely.

"I was hoping to bath," she gasped as Elladan's tongue traced the point of one of her ears.

"That is still possible. Did you bring soap?" Elrohir asked.

Mina nodded. "By my bag."

Elrohir quickly dashed off to get the desired soap. Elladan's arms tightened around her as she rested her forehead in the hollow of his throat. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, enjoying the feel of her warm breath against his skin.

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered hoarsely.

"What if this was the only place I wanted to be?"

Mina's heart fluttered. "Why?"

Elladan sighed, kissing the top of her head. "You are strong, beautiful, and independent. You do not care what others think of you, but do what brings you joy. You are everything I have looked for in an elleth, but have never been able to find."

"My lord, I…" she stopped when he pressed a finger to her lips.

Leaning in, he whispered in her ear, "Say my name."

She stared up at him wide eyed.

"Elladan."

No sooner was his name past her lips he kissed her passionately, crushing their mouths together. When they finally parted for air, Elrohir was back. He grinned triumphantly, holding up the soap. He quickly lathered his hands before handing it over to his brother.

Soon Mina was nothing more than putty in their hands; even Elladan's shocking words were forced from her mind. All she should focus on was their hands on her body. Elladan lightly stroking and messaging her neck, shoulders and breasts, while Elrohir worked the soap through her hair, messaging her scalp. They took turns washing her arms, legs and feet. Mina bit her lip to suppress a giggle when Elrohir touched the soles of her feet.

Once they had cleaned every inch of her, she took the soap with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She lathered both of her hands before placing her right hand upon Elladan's chest and her left upon Elrohir. With a coordination that stunned even her, she took the task of washing them as well. Hoping to stoke some of the fire they had set burning within her. Soft groans when she touched particularly sensitive pieces of skin encouraged her and told her she was doing something right.

After every last soap bubble was washed away, Elrohir cradled her in his arms as they moved towards the shore. He laid her down in the soft grass on the riverbank, one brother on either side of her with an arm draped around her waist.

The three elves gazed up at the late summer sky, watching as some of the stars started to appear.

"I do believe that was the most exhilarating bath I have ever had. Do you not agree?" Elrohir asked, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"So much for wishing for peace and quiet." Mina rolled her eyes.

"But this was so much more enjoyable," Elladan remarked, kissing her neck.

"Are you two going to make a habit of ambushing me this way?" Mina asked teasingly.

Elrohir propped himself up on an elbow and gazed down at her. "I would hardly call this an ambush. It is more simply taking advantage of an opportunity."

Elladan mirrored his twin's movement. "Since you keep trying to avoid us."

"Wouldn't one assume that if they are being avoided that their company is not welcome?"

"I do not feel unwelcome," said Elladan. "Do you, brother?"

"Not at all."

Mina shook her head as she tried to sit up, but was immediately pulled back down to the ground. "We should be getting back to camp. Legolas threatened to send out a search party for me if I did not return by sundown."

"I am sure he will notice we are missing as well and realize you are perfectly safe with Elrohir and me."

"I do not think that will help soften the blow, my lords. Legolas is rather…" Mina paused and grimaced. She could only imagine what he would say when he found out who she was with.

"Rather overprotective?" Elrohir suggested.

"Exactly. Though we did not share any blood, Legolas has always treated me like a little sister. I know he is a friend of yours and I would not cause strife between you."

"Let us deal with Legolas, if he so chooses to say something," Elladan began.

"Since we are not the sort of give up on something we want," Elrohir concluded.

"I am beginning to get that impression. Now, can I please have my clothes back?" Mina pleaded, pouting softly.

Elladan agreed as he sprang to his feet. He quickly dressed in his own clothes before disappearing into the forest.

After placing a soft kiss on her cheek, Elrohir rose as well. He took his cloak and carefully draped it around her shoulders. Even though elves do not feel the cold, Mina wrapped the soft grey fabric more tightly around her, in the hopes of protecting what minimal modesty she had left. Elrohir dressed as well, before sitting down behind her and setting to work on her still damp hair.

Mina sighed as he combed his fingers through her still damp hair, working on the thin warrior braids behind her ears. When Elladan returned, he placed her clothes beside her and at her bidding sat down in front of her. She marveled at the silken feel of his raven hair, as she braided his hair. Once she and Elladan were finished, she turned and did Elrohir's as well.

"I do not think I have had my hair braided for me since Arwen was still an elfling and decided that I was the best person to experiment on," Elrohir chuckled at the memory, as Mina secured the last braid in the back.

"Why do you think I would not let her within fifty feet of me after the first time she tangled all my hair into one large knot?" Elladan cocked up a dark eyebrow.

"Because you had more sense than I, brother. Though even Ada could not escape her mischievous little fingers!"

Mina tried to hide her laugh behind her hand, as she slipped into her shirt. It was hard for her to imagine Lord Elrond looking anything less than impeccable.

"Do you remember the time when Glorfindel succumbed to her charms?" Elladan asked, mirth dancing in his grey eyes.

"He did not?" Mina gasped, trying to imagine what a little elfling could have done to the mighty Balrog Slayer. She had met Lord Glorfindel in passing maybe once during one of his trips to Mirkwood and she had always found the tall, powerful Eldar intimidating.

Elrohir nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. "She had made at least two dozen little braids, covering his entire head with little pink bows at the end of each one."

"And then she threatened to burst into tears when he suggested he take them out before the feast."

"You should have seen the look on Grandfather and Grandmother's faces when he walked into the Hall of Fire with that hair and a beaming Arwen on his arm!"

"If I remember correctly," remarked a new voice from the trees, before Lord Erestor stepped forth. "One or both of you encouraged her to seek out Glorfindel."

Mina was immediately grateful that she had finished dressing and had only yet to pull on her boots. She quickly scrambled to her feet and bowed quickly.

"My lord," she murmured. Erestor acknowledged her with a nod and waited for the twins answer.

"You should be happy, Erestor, that she was never fond of the library and did not find you first," Elladan chuckled.

"Because I do recall telling her to find you and not Glorfindel, but she seemed to have found him first. You should be grateful." There was no mistaking the teasing nature in Elrohir's words.

Erestor scowled. "Grateful? Do you have any idea how many speeches I heard from your father about having irresponsible, rambunctious sons?"

Elladan grinned brightly. "More than you could probably stand, I imagine. But what are you doing here anyway, Erestor?"

"You two have the first watch, so I suggest you get back to camp. And Lady Minaethiel, I was hoping to have a word with you as well," Erestor said, placing his hands on his hips.

Mina must have looked terrified at the prospect because Elladan and Elrohir cast her sympathetic looks and each placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders before taking their leave. She watched them disappear and taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for the conversation to come. She had no idea what Lord Erestor would want to talk to her about – other than her apparent affair with the twins. She seriously hoped it wasn't about that.

"They are quite a pair, are they not?" Erestor asked her with a pointed gaze as he sat down in the grass.

Apparently, it was going to be about that. Mina followed suit and answered, "Indeed they are, my lord."

"Now," Erestor started carefully. "I do not want you to take this the wrong way, my lady."

"Mina, please," she interjected. "As I am sure you have noticed, I am hardly a lady."

Erestor inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I have known the twins their entire lives, since I had a hand in their upbringing. And I must say, I have never seen them as carefree in decades as they are with you."

"My lord?" Mina asked confused.

Erestor leaned in closer, lowering his voice. "It is not my place to say, but ever since their mother was left these shores, they have become different. Harder, more focused than I have ever seen them. Like they were simply going through the motions of living without actually experiencing it. But since meeting you, they have regained much of their youthful spirit."

Mina contemplated Erestor's words for a long moment. Could it be true? She had thought this was just the way they were, but having someone like Erestor who had known them for over two millennia, telling her otherwise was simply astonishing.

"I am sorry if I have caught you off guard," Erestor commented when he noted her silence. He took her numb hand and have it a supportive squeeze. "I felt the need to let you know what you have done for them as I am sure many in Imladris will note the change once they return. I did not want that to take you by surprise, even though it seems it already has."

Mina finally was able to find her voice. "Yes, my lord, it has. But thank you for informing me fore I have come to care for them in a way, I cannot yet explain."

Erestor graced her with something that could be described as a smile.

"Good. Shall we return?" he asked as he rose and offered her his hand. She took it graciously and stood as well.

Mina rolled over in her mind what he had said and yet she could not make tops or bottoms of it. It was confusing to say the least, but she did care for them individually. Even though they were so alike in appearance, they each had a distinctive personality, which Mina was slowly sifting through. Elladan was more unyielding and passionate, while Elrohir was gentler and more giving. She came to realize they were like two sides of the same coin, since one is rarely found without the other. She didn't know where an affair with them would lead, but Mina was slowly coming to the conclusion that she would like to find out.

Later that night, as she and Legolas walked to take over the nightly watch, she leaned over to him and whispered, "I have an answer your question from before."

"What is it?" he inquired.

"I do not want them to give up on me."

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: So, I realized that I have not offered translations for little elvish I have used in this story. I try keeping it to a minimum with simple words and phrases. And will now include those translations at the bottom of the each chapter.

I also apologize for such a short chapter, but I just wanted to get something up. A longer is in the works, I promise!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Nine**

Mina sat up atop a great rock, watching the sun rise over the mountains in the east. The snowy caps silhouetted against a clear morning sky. She pulled in her knees and wrapped her arms around them. Her companion on watch had only recently excused himself to take a walk about the border of the camp, leaving Mina alone for the first time in a long time.

This was her last sunrise in the wild, she realized, resting her head on her knees. They were expected to reach Imladris by nightfall that day. They had made impressive time over the Misty Mountains since they had only left Mirkwood a fortnight ago.

Mina sighed as she realized so much had changed in those fourteen days. Especially after she had reluctantly allowed the twins to share her bath. She had considered Erestor's words long after they were spoken. It had given her a greater insight into this dynamic pair, whose motives towards her were becoming more blurry by the day.

She had given up trying to resist them after that day, knowing that any attempt was useless and futile. At least, as far as Mina was concerned, they were discreet. Like the way Elladan would "accidently" bring his horse too close to hers, causing their thighs to brush or the way Elrohir's fingers would touch her hand when she would give him his bowl of stew at mealtimes. Even though there were still heated kisses being exchanged in the dark of the night, behind a grove of trees that would leave Mina's knees weak and her lips swollen.

Mina kept trying to convince herself that things would change once more as soon as they were in Imladris. Because honestly, who was she to demand the attention of these two young lords? Her heart unexpectedly sank, much to her own surprise, when she realized that this may all soon come to an end. Her father may be a lord and therefore she a lady, but in her mind, she was no more than a simple wood-elf and soldier of Mirkwood. Even if she wished that something would come out of this strange affair was she was having, she knew she would never be truly worthy of one of them, let alone both.

She was shaken from her thoughts, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw a hand offering her a piece of bread and a square of cheese.

"_Hannon le_," she murmured quietly as she took her breakfast, not bothering to know who presented it to her.

"May I join you, my lady?"

Mina closed her eyes; she knew that voice.

"Of course, my lord."

Elrohir settled down on the rock beside her, resting a forearm on a single bended knee. He tilted his head back, feeling the warm rays of the morning sun upon his face.

Mina watched him out of the corner of her eye as she nibbled on the cheese and bread, wondering what he was about.

"Sleep well, my lord?" she asked, once the silence was becoming too stifling.

The corners of his lips turned upwards. "As well as one can out in the open. Though I am much looking forward to my own bed this evening. How did you sleep?"

"Well, my lord. Even though I am quite the opposite, if I could I would spend every night sleeping in a tree," Mina replied, popping her last bit of cheese into her mouth.

"Oh really?" he chuckled. "How very… wood-elfish of you."

"I do not believe that is a word, my lord, but I agree with the sentiment. When I was still an elfling and I would mysteriously go missing, my father always knew where to find me."

"And where was that?"

Mina turned to him for the first time and smiled. "Consequently it turns out to be the same tree you found me in on the training fields. I would hide up there for hours, watching the warriors below and longing to be one of them."

Elrohir reached up and carefully tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, lightly running the backs of his fingers over her cheek.

"You have accomplished your goal."

"Yes. However, my father has a particular saying: a soldier's training is never complete."

Elrohir laughed heartily. "Glorfindel says practically the same thing every time my brother or I grow lazy in our studies. Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lorien, has a similar one as well, though I believe his includes more colorful language."

Mina chuckled. She had never met the Marchwarden, but his reputation as a stiff leader had definitely reached her ears.

"What is Imladris right?" asked Mina after a pause.

Elrohir seemed to frown. "You have never been?"

Mina shook her head. "I have never been outside of Mirkwood."

"I do not believe that," interjected Elladan as he joined them, sitting down on Mina other side. "By the way, we depart in about an hour after everyone is packed up and ready to go."

Mina and Elrohir nodded. At least Mina had packed up her things before taking her watch.

"It is true, my lord. The furthest I have ever gone away from home was the southern boundaries of Mirkwood and that was only once. Father never sent me back there on any of my other tours of duty."

"Why?" Elladan asked, furrowing his brows together.

Mina fidgeted with her sleeve for a moment before answering. The painful memories returning.

"A group of about twenty elves went down south to investigate the growing shadow to see how deeply it had penetrated into our woods. We ventured too deep and too close to Dol Guldur. Once we had realized our folly we pulled back as quick as we could. Orcs ambushed us. Severely outnumbered, we fought as hard as we could. Half of our company fell that day and I…" Mina paused and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I took a blade to the side and an arrow to the shoulder. I managed to crawl into a hole and hide until help came; all the while praying to the Valar not to die and for the Orcs not to realize I was female. Because to be taken by Orcs, would have been a fate worse than death."

She didn't know she was crying until a gentle hand wiped away her tears. Two pairs of dark grey eyes stared back at her, also moist with tears. Without a word spoken between them they all leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and arms coming around to shelter them from prying eyes.

Mina knew her tale was a sad one, but never thought it enough to bring others to tears. Then it hit her like a load of rocks against her chest. She remembered her father once telling her of the fate of the wife of Elrond, as a means to scare her off her ambition to join the guard. He told her about Celebrian was waylaid by orcs on a trip to Lorien, captured, tortured and poisoned, only to be saved by her sons.

Those same sons that now wept with her. The same sons, who at almost three thousand years old still missed their mother.

"Forgive me," Mina murmured with a hiccup. "I did not mean to bring up such painful memories."

Elrohir was the first to recover his voice. "It was more than four hundred years ago and still I can see her in my mind as if it were yesterday."

When Elladan spoke, his voice was quiet and raspy, doing nothing to hide his emotions. "I carried her broken body from that filthy place as she begged me to leave her to die."

Mina reached up her hands and softly touched both of their cheeks. "But you did save her and she lives yet in the Undying Lands, waiting for the day when you shall join her."

"Yes," Elrohir whispered. "She has finally found peace."

Suddenly the whistle depart rang out through the air. Elladan and Elrohir were able to regain their composure far quicker than Mina thought was even remotely possible after such an outcry of emotion.

Even the twins were not sure where it had all came from, since neither had such an outward pouring of grief in several centuries. This was definitely something they would have to speak to their father about, because there was definitely something about this particular elleth that allowed them to lower their guard so drastically.

After Elladan and Elrohir helped her to her feet, she tenderly kissed the each of one and then the other, giving their hands and comforting squeeze. She was deeply touched that they had felt comfortable enough around her to show this vulnerability. She wondered what other surprises they might have in store for her once she was inside their home.

_To Be Continued…_

Translations:

_Hannon le_ – Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming. I love hearing what people think. On to the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Ten**

Even upon first glance, Imladris was so much different from Mirkwood. Everything was more light, airy and open, not darkened by some shadow. The trees stood tall and proud, their joyous song making Mina's little wood-elf heart flutter. Yes, she thought, this was definitely a place she could get used to.

Their company was met on the outskirts of the vale and was from there led into the hidden valley. They relinquished their horses to be cared for by the stables before following the twins and Erestor to the stairs of the Last Homely House.

Lord Elrond waited upon the stairs with Lord Glorfindel at his side. Mina couldn't help the inaudible gasp that pasted her lips at the sight of the Lord. Elrond was exactly as she pictured him to be – tall and lithe, his dark brown hair slipping over his shoulders and a circlet of mithril upon his noble brow. His dark eyes held the knowledge and wisdom of several long millennia. To be quite honest, Mina found him rather startling and intimidating, not to forget the father of the twins.

The Mirkwood elves quickly formed a straight line beside their prince and before the Lord. Elrond stepped forward, exchanging quickly pleasantries with Erestor who then excused himself. Elrohir and Elladan greeted their father warmly before stepping to one side.

Elrond then stood before the Mirkwood elves, who all bowed. Mina bowed as well, hoping not to bring undue attention to herself, however Elrond's eye fell on her for a second before addressing Legolas.

"_Mae govannen_, Prince Legolas Thranduillion. I trust your journey was pleasant," Elrond said offering Legolas his hand.

Legolas grasped his hand and inclined his head. "It is a beautiful countryside, my lord and I am most pleased to be in Imladris once more."

Elrond smiled. "I am glad Thranduil and I were able to work out this agreement, for I believe it will be beneficial for both our realms. Will you introduce me to your companions?"

Legolas nodded his ascent before going down the line, ending with Mina who stood next to him. Mina bowed with a quiet "my lord".

"You are the daughter of Lord Nendir, are you not?" Elrond inquired.

"Yes, my lord."

"Then Thranduil was quite prudent to send you along. I hope you will enjoy your stay here."

"It is quite beautiful, my lord."

Elrond smiled again, before introducing Glorfindel who was now in charge of all of them. Glorfindel grinned widely as he stepped forward. He welcomed them as well and without any hesitation told them that the work began the next morning. For now it was time for rest and supper. Elrond encouraged them all to join him in the Hall of Fire for the evening meal once they had settled. He then turned to his sons and with a shared looked, went into the house.

Mina watched the twins follow after their father, with only the briefest glance back at her. A look she was not sure she should have received. She cleared her thoughts as she followed Legolas and the other soldiers into the house, led by a handful to servants. She was shown to her quarters in a separate wing from the others, but next door to Legolas.

She frowned, wondering what that was about as she slipped into her room. She would have to ask Legolas about it later. For now, all she wanted to do was bath and put on a fresh pair of clothes.

/\\/\\/\\

Elladan and Elrohir excused themselves from their father momentarily to freshen up before they would give him their report. They went to their shared chambers, which consisted of a common room and individual bedrooms. They dropped their weapons by the door as they surveyed the familiar surroundings.

Elladan walked over to the balconies, throwing up the draped that had been closed in their absence. He grasped the railing and gazed out at the gardens below, listening to the rush of the waterfalls in the distance.

"No matter how long we are away, whether it be two months or two years, I am always glad to be back," Elladan mused.

Elrohir smiled as he joined his brother. "It will always be home."

After a few more moments of peace they parted ways to clean up. Elladan donned a tunic of green, while Elrohir's was blue. It was a tradition of theirs to dress in a single color must of the time they were home so they could be identified. This was not to say that they did not switch it up sometimes to confuse people.

Once they were ready, they ventured together down to their father's study. Elrond was waiting for them when they arrived. Now that they were away from prying eyes, they hugged their father tightly, hands patting each other's back.

"It is good to have you back, my sons," Elrond said as they moved to a grouping of chairs of by the fire.

Glasses of wine were passed around as Elladan began to give his report. Elrohir interjected his opinions here and there as they discussed their journey to and from Mirkwood as well as their doings within Thranduil's realm. However, they did conveniently left out one vital piece of information, wanting to save the conversation about Mina until the end.

Elrond listened intently nodding here and there, but knowing his sons were leaving something out. He had only just finished listening to an account of the trip from Erestor who was more than happy to spill every sordid detail.

"In all," Elrohir concluded, "it was a pleasant trip even with traveling through particularly dark forests."

Elrond nodded, eying each of them in turn, waiting to see if either of them had anything else to say.

Elrohir stared into his glass of wine, while Elladan leaned his head back against the chair, closing his eyes.

"Is there anything else you wish me tell me?" Elrond prompted, raising a dark eyebrow and tapping his long fingers against the armrest. When neither of them said anything, he added, "Maybe something about a son of mine being bested by an elleth?"

Elladan grimaced. "Erestor told you, didn't he?"

"Yes. He was much more forthcoming with certain details about this elleth who seemed to have captured your attention," Elrond answered.

"And mine as well, Ada," Elrohir said after a pause.

"Oh? And who might she be?" Elrond asked.

"Erestor did not tell you?" Elladan frowned, thinking it would only make sense if he had.

Elrond shook his head, taking a sip of his wine. "No, he thought it would be best to come from you."

The twins shared a look before Elrohir sighed and turning to his father replied, "Lady Mina."

Elrond's eyebrows shot up dramatically. "The same one who came with the party from Mirkwood?"

"Yes, Ada."

Elrond pressed the tips of his fingers together and against his lip. Now this was interesting.

"How did this come to pass?"

The twins took turns telling the story of their initial meeting with Mina and all the subsequent ones thereafter. Once the floodgates had been opened, neither of them was holding anything back. They knew that they must tell their father everything if he was to help and advise them in a way to sort things out. Even as they were talking, they were coming to slowly realize that their feelings were more pronounced than either had first been willing to admit. This was especially true when they reached the incident from that morning.

"Do not mistake my words, Ada. A day does not go by where I do not think of her and wish she were still here, but I have not cried for Nana since the day she sailed," Elrohir said solemnly.

"And yet this girl had you in tears for her?" Elrond asked carefully, his own heart aching for the loss of his wife.

"Yes," Elladan breathed, his hand reaching out and grasping his brother's hand mindlessly. "It was very strange. There was something about the story she told of her own experience that brought the horrible memories back. But the fact that we were comfortable enough to let go in such a way was quite baffling."

"It is what happens when people feel such a strong bond to each other, when they are in love." Elrond lowered his voice and leaned slightly forward in his chair.

Elrohir's fingers tightened around Elladan, shock resonating through them.

"But there is two of us and one of her…" Elladan mused.

"Yes, but you are twins. Sometimes I think you forget I was one as well. I understand the strong connection you have to each other and it is difficult to be separated from one another. I hate to say it, but it also makes it difficult for other people to separate you."

They thought about Elrond's words for a long time, knowing that he was right.

"Then how should we handle this?" Elrohir finally asked.

"I would suggest that you both seek her out individually, court her if you feel that would be appropriate. From there, you should be able to see if she has more feelings for one over the other. It would really give her a chance to get to know both of you as individuals."

This made sense and neither was opposed to trying to have time alone with the girl that seemed to have boggled their mind.

"If we chose to court her, to figure this all out, would you present the idea to her, Ada?" Elladan asked.

"Of course, but who would I approach since her father is not here?"

"Legolas," Elrohir answered without hesitation. "They are very good friends and think of each other as siblings."

Elrond nodded, rising from his chair. "I will speak to him and see what can be arranged. I am happy for you, my sons. Now, shall we join the other for dinner?"

/\\/\\/\\

Mina brushed her now clean hair leisurely before the mirror contemplating what in the world she was going to wear to dinner. Normally she did not put much thought into it, simply wearing a clean uniform. However, she was no longer in Mirkwood and the last thing she wanted to do was offend her host. Luckily, her father had encouraged her to bring a few dresses and she had reluctantly agreed.

Standing she went over to her wardrobe, where she had unpacked her belongings. She tapped her fingers against her chin as she thought about her choices – not that there was an overabundance of them. In the end she settled for the one in a light shimmering teal with small silver embellishments.

She was just pulling on her shoes when there was a soft knock at her door. Wondering who it could possibly be, she answered it and found a smiling Legolas on the other side. He looked her over for a moment with a frown.

"Are you wearing a dress?" he asked bewildered.

"No, Legolas. It is a giant sack. Of course it is a dress! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought I would escort you to dinner," he said. "So you do not get lost."

Mina gave him a look out of the corner of her eye as she followed him out into the hall. She took his offered arm as they headed off.

"You just want to keep an eye on me, do you not?" she inquired after a while.

"Do you blame me?"

Mina thought about that answer.

"No. But the last thing I need you to do is become overbearing like my father. Our friendship might suffer if you do, Legolas," Mina warned.

"I understand. I simply do not wish for anything to happen to you."

Mina snorted. "I am fully-grown and have been for quite some time. I think I am capable of taking care of myself."

"I believe that!" Legolas laughed.

"Oh, there was something I wanted to ask you before we get to the hall. Why are our rooms separate from everyone else's?"

"You really cannot guess?" Legolas asked and when Mina shook her head, he continued, "I am a prince and you a lady. It would be bad manners on Elrond's part if he did not give us better quarters."

"But I do not care for my title and I know you do not like to be treated differently because of yours either."

"This is true, but we have to be gracious in what our host has given us, even if we do not agree. We are not in Mirkwood anymore."

"I know," Mina sighed, smoothing a hand over her dress.

They stopped before the heavy wooden doors leading into the hall.

"I should probably warn you that we will also be dining at the Lord's table," Legolas remarked offhandedly before dragging her through the doors.

_To Be Continued…_

Translations:

Mae govannen – Well met

Ada – Father (informal – Dad)

Nana – Mother (informal – Mom)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it posted, but it was not as easy to write as I had originally thought it was going to be. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Eleven**

"He said what?" Mina gasped as she stared wide-eyed at Legolas.

Dinner had been an uneventful occasion with light friendly conversation, even if Mina was the only elleth at a table full of men. However, this was what she was used to and she felt a lot more comfortable than if she had been at a table full of other women. After dinner was completed, several minstrels set-up in a corner and were playing light music as people were mingles about talking to one another.

Legolas had excused himself immediately after the meal when Lord Elrond had expressed a desire to speak with him. He had only just returned and pulled Mina into a quiet corner for them to speak. Then without any pretext he told her exactly what he and Lord Elrond had spoken of.

"It is exactly as I said," Legolas replied calmly.

Mina shook her head dumbfounded. There was no way he was telling the truth.

"They told their father they wish to court me? Is that even possible? To be courted by two different ellon at the same time?" Mina asked, trying to get her scrambled thoughts in order.

"It is indeed possible, as long as they are of the same social class and they have knowledge of each other," Legolas explained.

"But why did Lord Elrond come to you?" Mina frowned.

Legolas chuckled. "Apparently the twins felt that since your father was not here, I was a reasonable substitute since I am your friend and prince."

"What did you say?"

"I said I would present the idea to you, since you have mind of your own and that the decision would be totally up to you. What should I tell him?"

Mina sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. This was the last thing she needed right now. She tried to keep her breathing calm and even, but soon it was coming in quick gasps. There was no way around it – she was going to panic.

"Excuse me," was all she managed to get out before turning on her heels and raced out of the room

Legolas followed quickly on her heels and grabbed her arm as soon as she was out in the hall.

"Mina. Talk to me," he urged her softly.

"Just let me go," she pleaded, pulling her arm away. "I need to think and I cannot do that around so many people."

She backed away slowly before turning and running down the hall. Legolas stared after her, shaking his head. He knew she needed the time alone and there was no pushing her when she got in a mood like this.

Mina ran out into the gardens, taking a deep breath of the cool night air, hoping it would help calm her nerves. She wondered the paths until she found a tall tree. Smiling sadly, she leaned against it, placing her hand on the trunk. Taking a deep breath, she quickly scaled it, until she was sitting up in one of the tall branches. She leaned heavily against the tree, letting the tears stream down her face.

She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her dress, trying to calm down. What in Middle-Earth was wrong with her? Never in her life had she ever been this unsure about her feelings or this emotional. She was being such a… she paused and laughed at the irony. She was being such a _girl_. She spent all her time around men and tried to ignore her gender, but now it was catching up to her.

She pulled her knees into her chest and hid her face when she heard feet beneath the tree. Whoever it was climbed the tree and settled down beside her. She tensed for a moment when she felt one pair of arms wrap around her waist and another around her shoulders, pressing her against two hard chests. She took a shuttering breath as she breathed in their woodsy scent.

"What are…" she stopped when Elladan gently pressed his fingers to her lips.

"We saw Legolas speaking to you. We never had any intention of upsetting you," Elrohir explained, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"All we want is the opportunity to get to know you better, to be able for each of us to have some time alone with you. And maybe see if you could have something with me," Elladan said.

"Or me," Elrohir added with a chuckle.

"And you are alright with this? Having to share me with your brother?"

"Yes." The twins answered simultaneously and without hesitation.

"Then what happens?" she asked.

"That is entirely up to you," Elladan said.

Elrohir continued with, "If there becomes a time when you realized that your feelings are more for one rather than the other, all you have to do is tell us. The other will gracefully bow out."

"You have to understand that we are not merely brothers, we are twins. We share a special bond – an oneness of mind and spirit. Something that cannot be cast aside or broken. I would never do anything to bring hurt or pain to Elrohir or he to me. If I see that he makes you happier than I ever could, I would step aside and graciously give my blessing. Though I think it will be his blessing we seek," Elladan finished with a wink.

Elrohir made a low grumbling sound in the back of his throat. "My brother got it right the first time."

Mina chuckled, taking one of their hands in each of hers. "If this is alright between you, than I have little reason not to agree. I simply do not want to be someone who would bring strife to your relationship with each other. However, I do have one request."

"Anything," Elladan said, kissing her neck.

"I would like to keep this amongst us. The fact that I am being courted by the two lords of Imladris would not be well received. Besides, I came here to serve my realm."

Elladan and Elrohir both readily agreed, though they would have agreed to almost anything as long as they knew they could have her. It was a strange feeling, but one they were willing to risk a lot for.

"Thank you," Mina whispered softly, closing her eyes and savoring their closeness. This was something she could definitely get used to.

"Would you like to go back to the hall?" Elladan asked after a long paused.

Mina shook her head. "I would like to stay here a little while longer."

"Found a new favorite tree, have you?" Elrohir grinned, tightening his hold on her waist.

"I quite like this one." The leaves of the tree rustled though there was no breeze and Mina giggled. "It likes me too."

Elladan's brow furrowed. "You can hear it speak?"

Mina nodded emphatically. "Some wood-elf I would be if I could not hear the trees. Can you not hear it?"

"No," Elrohir replied. "We are half-elven and even with all the elvish blood we possess none of it is Silvan."

"Oh. Well, maybe I could teach you."

"It can be taught?" Elladan questioned.

"Oh yes. Legolas is a Sindar by ancestry and now he can hear the trees. He was always very jealous when I could hear them and he could not. Especially since he was the prince and felt that he should be able to do everything."

The twins laughed.

"Yes, I can imagine him being that way," Elrohir remarked.

"The one thing Legolas does still need to learn if he has any desire to be king after his father," Mina muttered mostly to herself.

"What is that?"

"Tact, so that he doesn't shock the wits out of some foreign diplomats."

"While this may be true, was his news all that shocking?" Elladan asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes and no," Mina replied with a sigh. "Part of me should have seen it coming, but it was still surprising to hear it and especially from him."

Elrohir grinned. "We were anxious to have an answer from you that we did not want to take the month it would take to send a message back and forth from Mirkwood."

"Yes. Though Ada will need to be informed at some point."

"I will have my father draft a letter to yours, if it would make you feel better," Elladan offered.

"Yes, please. Though I do not think he will have any protests since he has been praying for this day for decades already."

"I am most obliged to make your father's dreams come true," Elrohir said sarcastically.

"And mine," Mina murmured, kissing each hand she held.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while longer, each lost in their own thoughts. None truly believing that any of this was happening.

"We better head back to the hall before Ada realizes we are missing for too long," Elladan muttered, gently extracting himself from her embrace and kissing her cheek.

"Will you be coming?" Elrohir asked, mirroring his brother's actions.

"No. I will stay here. I don't think I can face anyone just yet. Will I see you tomorrow at the fields?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"Yes. Personally, I would not miss it. Just remember that Glorfindel likes to appear fierce but he is a really quite nice," Elladan chuckled before dropping out of the tree effortless.

"Do not ever let him hear you say that, brother!" Elrohir called after him.

Elrohir inclined his head to Mina before disappearing as well.

Mina leaned back against the tree, placing her hand against the bark.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked the tree. When it didn't answer, she closed her eyes and pondered the question herself.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! I definitely haven't forgotten about this story. Life seemed to have gotten in the way. But I do plan on continuing this story. Anyway, here is a new chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Twelve**

Sparks flashed as two sets of twin blades clashed together. Mina and Legolas circled each other, matching blow for blow. Theirs was an elaborate dance, not one trying to outdo the other. Enjoying the simplicity and fluidity of their motions, testing and stretching their muscles.

Mina couldn't help the grin that played across her face as she raised her blades to block Legolas. It had been too long since they had been able to fight like this – to enjoy the dance.

Lord Glorfindel looked on from the sidelines, appraising each and every movement. Looking for any faults or deficiencies that needed improvement. At first he had been apprehensive about having an elleth on his training fields even if he himself would not readily admit it. However, he had known her father for centuries since they held the same position in their respective realms. So far it seemed to him that she had been trained well. Just how well was something he still needed to assess for himself.

Mina and Legolas bowed to each other when Glorfindel waved them to stop. She tried to catch her breath as she sheathed her knives in the scabbards on her back. She took an offered cup of water from Legolas and drank down the cool liquid.

They were the only three on the field that afternoon. It was only their second day in Imladris and Glorfindel was still in the process of assessing everyone's skill levels. They finished their workout for the day in the middle of the afternoon, but he had requested that Mina and Legolas stay behind for more work. Mina secretly hoped that it would not last too long. Elladan had asked her to go on a ride with him and she had more than readily agreed. She was excited and apprehensive about being able to spend time with him, but until she did it, she couldn't possibly guess what it would be like.

"Very good," Glorfindel remarked as he joined the pair. "If you do not mind, young prince, I do believe I will step in."

Mina's eyes grew wide. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would have to fight him. Glorfindel was a renowned warrior in his second life as well as his first. Mina could only hope that she could at least keep up with him.

Legolas nodded, murmured a soft work of encouragement in her ear before stepping to the side.

Mina followed Glorfindel out to the middle of the field as he drew his large sword from his side. She reached onto her back and extracted her daggers. They were familiar in her hands like an extension of her arms, but they looked seriously lacking compared to the long powerful sword Glorfindel wielded. Mina kept repeating in her head that she had killed so many Orcs with these knives when they too had large swords. She had also managed to defeat Elladan this way … though she realized that event wasn't totally fair.

Glorfindel explained that they would only compete until one of them was disarmed. There was no need for anyone to get hurt. Mina appreciated that and it helped to ease her nerves. At least he wasn't going to beat her into the ground.

After the ceremonial bow, they began. Mina was able to keep up with his quick, hard movements. The force of his sword coming down on her daggers sent shockwaves through her arms. She was definitely not going to be able to feel them later.

With one last hard blow, one of Mina's daggers went flying out of her hand and landing with a soft thud on the grass. Glorfindel immediately sheathed his sword, a soft smile on his lips.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as she fought for breath.

"You did well," he remarked.

"Thank you, my lord," she replied.

"We need to work a little on your footwork to make it a little more precise. I also think we should start getting you used to a long sword. At least in training to help strengthen your arms, so when you use these smaller ones, your movements are more powerful."

"Yes, my lord."

"We will begin work on that tomorrow. For now, you are relieved."

Mina grinned and bidding Glorfindel and Legolas good-bye, she raced back to her room to freshen up before she had to meet Elladan.

/\\/\\/\\

Elladan ran a hand through his still slightly damp hair, pushing it over his shoulder, so it flowed freely down his back. He reached for a clean tunic and quickly shrugged it on, doing up the clasps in the front. Once he was fully dressed, he appraised his appearance in the mirror. With the exception of really important government meetings, Elladan never really cared what he looked like, but tonight it was in the forefront of his mind.

He shook his head as he pulled on his boots. He was being ridiculous. All he was doing was going for a ride with an elleth and hopefully having dinner with her. He had done this any amount of times, but only now was he truly concerned about what she thought of him. He didn't even know why he was worrying. Mina wasn't like any other girl he had ever known. And that thought alone gave him some comfort.

After strapping a dagger to his waist, since one could never be too safe, he headed out to the common area he shared with his brother.

Elrohir was sitting in a chair on the balcony, book in hand and his feet up on the railing. He was the picture of ease. He dropped his head back gazing at his brother upside down. Elrohir grinned as Elladan shuffled from foot to foot.

"Nervous?" Elrohir teased.

Elladan picked up a decorative pillow from one of the couches and chucked it at his twin's grinning face.

Elrohir laughed, catching it easily.

"Just be happy I let you go first, brother," he remarked.

Elladan scowled. "You did not let me. I am older than you so therefore should get the first chance."

"Oh yes, because five whole minutes makes you so much older than I. Though," he paused, reaching into the pocket in his leggings. He pulled out a single piece of folded and sealed paper and held it out to Elladan. "I hope that you would give this to her."

"Since when do I deliver your notes?"

"Since you love me so much."

Elladan grumbled because he could not argue that and took the note. He tucked it safely away, fully intending to give it to her at the end of the evening.

He quickly bid his brother farewell, before heading down to the kitchens. There he procured a basket with various things for a simple dinner and went to the cellars to get a bottle of wine. Tucking that safely away, he went to prepare the horses.

He received his great black stallion and strapped the picnic basket to the back, as well as a thin blanket he had picked up along the way.

Mina's white mare eyed him curiously when he came to lead her out of her stall. She nudged his shoulder and Elladan grinned, handing her a carrot, whispering soft words to her.

"Elanor does not like many people. She even tried to bite Legolas once."

Elladan turned and saw Mina leaning against the door to the paddock. She wore a deep red dress which hugged her curves, flaring out gently from the hip and her long blonde hair in a single long braid was draped over a shoulder.

"She seems to like me," Elladan remarked, stroking the horse's mane.

Mina chuckled as she walked nearer. "That is because you are bribing her with carrots!"

"You make it sound like a negative thing."

"As long as you promise not to make my horse fat in an attempt to gain her affections, than we should not have any issues," Mina replied, stopping before him.

She didn't resist when he reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. She draped her arms around his neck and tilting her head back slightly to look up into his handsome face.

Leaning his head down, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Elladan was convinced that he would never tire of her kisses.

"Good evening, my lady."

"Good evening, my lord. I trust you had a pleasant day."

Elladan simply nodded as he grasped her hands in his, took a step back and spread her arms so he could fully take in her appearance.

"You look stunning."

Mina tried not to blush. She wasn't quite sure why she decided to wear a dress to go horse riding, but she thought it was what Elladan would be expecting. While she hadn't totally warmed up to the idea of wearing dresses all the time, but she definitely liked the attention.

"Thank you, my lord. It is rather unpractical for horse-riding, but I am glad it pleases you."

Elladan grinned. "You could be wearing a sack and you would still be beautiful. Though dress or not, I have full faith in your riding abilities."

"I am flattered, my lord. I will have to show you how I can mount a horse as it gallops."

Elladan raised a single dark brow. "Oh really? And where did you learn to do such a dangerous thing?"

"Legolas taught me of course."

"And what other talents did the Prince impart on you?"

Mina hummed low in her throat. "You will just have to wait and find out."

Elladan helped Mina onto her horse, even though she didn't really need the assistance. However, she couldn't help but smile at the way his hands lingered at her waist for a breath longer than was appropriate. Not that anything about their relationship with appropriate. She was being courted by his brother too.

Mina admired the way Elladan looked upon his great black stallion, like a carefully powerful warrior. Elladan leaned down to whisper something into the horse's ear and Mina noticed the way his hair blended with the horse mane. She wanted to run her hands through that silky length of hair.

Mina quickly looked away when Elladan turned his horse to face hers with a knowing smile on his face like he could read her thoughts.

She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Shall we go, my lord?"

"Follow me," Elladan replied before riding off.

Mina nudged Elanor forward, having no trouble keeping up with Elladan's fast pace.

They rode through the valley and into the surrounding forests. Everything was so light and green and welcoming. Mina felt her heart soar looking and listening to the trees. This was so difference than the darkness and fear of Mirkwood.

Elladan came to a stop in a small clearing as the sun was slowly starting to set beneath the trees. He quickly dismounted and went to help Mina down. Not wanting to seem like a defenseless female who could not get on or off a horse on her own, Mina effortless slipped off the back and grinned.

"It is beautiful here, though is it safe to be out in the woods alone like this?" she asked as she looked around the clearing.

"It is perfectly safe. We are still within the boundaries of my father's realm. No one of ill intent would ever dare set foot here," Elladan replied, removing the picnic basket and blanket from the back of his horse.

Mina took these things he offered her as he set the horses off to wander knowing they would come back when called.

"It seems like you brought enough food for a small army," Mina remarked as she hefted the basket a little higher on her arm. "You cannot image that I eat that much."

Elladan shrugged taking the basket from her once more. "I simply brought enough in case we would be in need of breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Mina gasped and tried to suppress a giggle. "And just how long did you plan on keeping me out, my lord? I do not think Lord Glorfindel would be at all pleased if I were late in the morning."

Together, they spread the blanket out on the soft grass and settled themselves down upon it. Mina tucked her legs together under her dress and smoothed the material out around her. Elladan wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"I plan on keeping you out long enough for you to realize that I am the only one for you." Leaning in, Elladan pecked the tip of her nose.

"Is that so? And just how do you plan on achieving that goal?" Mina inquired, rising up on her knees to face him fully.

Elladan did not immediately respond, locking his striking silver eyes with hers. He raised a hand and with feather light touches, trailed his fingertips over the tips of her ears to her jaw, down her neck and finally across her collarbone. His fingers were followed by his lips and he would pause to pay particular attention to the places where she would sigh his name. His touch left a path of fire across her skin, forcing her to take large gasps of air.

Mina felt like her world was spinning. How was it that one simple touch of his lips made her forget up from down?

He pressed one more lingering kiss to the hollow of her throat before pulling back.

"I do believe I am quite hungry. Will you not join me?" Elladan said rather casually, reaching for the picnic basket.

Mina heaved a heavy sigh as she stared up at the growing dark.

"You, my lord, are evil."

Elladan chuckled. "Whatever you may think, my lady, an evil person would not sit here with the suggestion of having raspberry tart for supper."

"Unless of course you are trying to make me fat like you were to my horse," Mina pouted, but there was a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Absolutely not, though I do enjoy teasing you."

Mina thought about her next course of action carefully, gently biting on her lower lip. She watched Elladan set out their food before inching closer to him. She brought her lips to his ear, softly kissing the tip.

"You may come to regret that, my lord."

When he gave her a questioning look, she simply smirked before reaching around him for a piece of cold chicken.

They ate companionably. Elladan asked about her lessons and how Glorfindel's method of teaching was different to that of her father. While Mina answered his questions as thoroughly as she could, she asked some of her own as well. Even though she had only spent two days so far in Imladris, she wanted to know everything about it. So, she questioned Elladan about how his father came to settle in such a place.

Once they were finished, Elladan cleaned up the remnants of their meal, while Mina stretched out on the blanket. She gazed up at the stars for a long moment before Elladan joined her. He lay down beside her, resisting the urge to pull her close. Eru only knew how much he wanted to do that, but the part of his still rational brain wanted to see if she would come to him.

He did manage to stifle quite a large grin when she moved closer, resting her head upon his shoulder and placed a hand upon his chest. Reaching up he covered her hand with his.

"Thank you for this night, my lord," she whispered, nuzzling into his shoulder.

His heart jumped and he pulled her closer. Turning his head slightly, he kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose.

Mina closed her eyes, accepting the soft press of his lips and sighed.

When Elladan was finally able to tear his eyes from her, he searched the growing darkness until he found the star of Eärendil, the mariner. He silently sent up a prayer of thanks to his grandfather for the elleth who now slept in his arms.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: Thank you to all my readers who left reviews and add me to alert/favorite lists! Here is a new chapter for a new year!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Thirteen**

She had been none too pleased to awake to the first rays of sun streaming down on her face. Granted, she did have to admit she had never slept so well in her life, but she could not abide being later. She had tried to give Elladan a reprimanding look as he had summoned the horses. She had also tried to be angry with him for the possibility of being later for training, but only pleading glance from his silver eyes almost made her forget to be mad at him. Almost.

They parted ways in the stables as quickly as Mina could get down from her horse. However, before she left, Elladan quickly shoved a piece of paper in her hand without a word. Not noticing, or caring in that moment, she stuffed it into her pocket and ran into the house. Throwing decorum to the wind, she sprinted down the hallway to her room.

She was about to push her door open when the door next to her opened as well. Not having enough time to make a quick retreat she attempted a smile instead.

"Good morning, Legolas," she greeted him.

Legolas' brows shot upward as he took in her appearance.

"You're wearing a dress?" he questioned.

"Oh, dear," Mina muttered to herself as she pretended to be surprised by her own attire. "Why look at that. It appears that I am."

Legolas frowned as he stepped closer. "Are you well?"

"Quite well, actually. Though it seems I have misplaced my wits this morning. How silly of me to…"

Legolas held up his hand, interrupting her. "Mina, I do not know what you are doing, but you are not going to fool me."

Mina groaned, resting her head against the doorframe. "Do not make me explain, Legolas."

His frowned deepened as he followed her into her room. Mina quickly slipped behind her dressing screen to quickly change.

"Now that you have asked me not to, which you know if never a good thing to say to me, I am going to have demand an explanation," Legolas remarked as he sat down on her still made bed.

"I was out late last night," Mina replied, pulling on her leggings. Reaching down into the pocket of her dress, she pulled out the crumbled note and transferred it to the pocket of her tunic. She came back around and began searching for her boots.

"With Elladan," Legolas added dryly.

Mina spun around, dropping the boot in her hand to stare at him wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

Legolas stood and retrieved her boot, handing it back to her.

"You would have to find me rather dim-witted not to notice that the two of you were the only ones not present at supper last night."

"Was it painfully obviously?" She asked, secretly hoping her would say no. However, she knew better than that.

"Not painfully, no. Though, the absence was noted. Mina, please…"

She covered his mouth with her hand. "Please, Legolas, do not say it. I know what you are going to say and I cannot abide to hear it again from you. I walk a very slippery slope, this I know, but I do not need to be reminded at every turn. If you must know as a way of clearing your own conscious about my wellbeing – I fell asleep and that scoundrel did not have the curtsey of waking me until the morn. Now, if we are quite done, we better get down to the fields before Lord Glorfindel notices we are late."

Legolas conceded and decided to say no more. Not that he didn't want to say more, he really did, but he concluded that now was not the time for it. For this, Mina was grateful. She did not think she had the fortitude to withstand another lecture from him at the moment.

The pair made it down to the training grounds just as Glorfindel was about to begin. Mina sighed in relief realizing she was not late after all.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and was over before Mina had a chance to catch her breath. Once they were relieved for the evening, Mina excused herself to find her "new favorite tree" as Elrohir had called it. Scaling the branches, she made herself comfortable, leaning back against the trunk. She placed a hand upon it and whispered a word of greeting to the tree. Mina grinned at the tree's rustling reply.

She sighed, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the warm summer breeze. Suddenly, she remembered the note within her pocket. She pulled it out and looked it over. Her name was scrawled out elegantly across the front. Turning it over, she broke the dark blue seal and began to read the contents.

_My Lady,  
__  
__I hope this note finds you well and that you had a pleasant day.  
__(I knew my brother would not give this to you until the last moment and it would be some time before you had a chance to read it.)  
__I would like to invite you to take a walk with me in the gardens this evening. If you find it agreeable, meet me beneath your tree after the conclusion of supper. I will be waiting._

_Until then,  
__Elrohir_

Mina smiled as she read the note over for a second time. Elrohir had definitely got it right about his brother's timing. But she didn't care, because he had bothered to give it to her. They were definitely an odd pair.

After tucking the note away, she dropped out of the tree and went to her room. She changed out of her sweaty uniform and bathed. She wrapped a light robe about herself as she sat at the vanity to start brushing out her hair.

There was a knock at the door and she called out for whoever it was to enter. Mina suppressed the urge to groan when a certain blonde head popped in.

"Good evening," she greeted him coolly. She could not think of a single thing she had done in the hours between when she last spoke to him and know that would warrant another visit.

"I wanted to apologize," he said without preamble, shutting the door behind him.

Mina turned in her seat and stared at him, shocked.

"The great prince of Mirkwood finally wants to admit that he was wrong?"

"Not wrong," he ground out as he stepped closer. "Just overstepping my boundaries."

"Do say more," she teased turning back to her hair. She knew how difficult this was for him. Legolas was never one to admit any wrongdoing what so ever. A quality instilled in him by his King-father no doubt.

"It is not my intention to be overprotective or overbearing…"

"Or obnoxious," Mina added under her breath.

Legolas heard her comment but chose to ignore it. He pulled a chair from the corner and sat down beside her.

"You are my best friend and have been since we both could barely walk. You have been there for me through every archery accident, every lecture from my father and yours. We have saved each other's skins more times than I would dare count. But sometimes, Mina, even as much as I hate to admit it – I forget you are an elleth and a full-grown one at that. I know I have pushed you to be more like an elleth at sometimes, but I fear I sometimes think of you as a little brother who occasionally under extreme distress will wear a dress. The idea of you being courted by an ellon terrifies me in a way I am only beginning to understand. The only thing I do understand is that I am worried about losing you."

Mina set down her brush as his words soaked in. Slowly she turned to face him and was startled by the sadness in his deep blue eyes. Reaching out, she gently cupped his face in her hands.

"I do not know why you suddenly think this way, since I have only been courting for less than a week. But know this, Legolas, no matter what happens you will never lose me. In my heart, you are my big brother and no one can ever take that place from you."

Without warning, Legolas seized her around the waist and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Little sister," he murmured.

Mina laughed, hugging him back. "Put me down, you big fool!"

Legolas gently set her down on her feet and stared into her eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice breaking slightly. "After losing _Naneth_, I do not think I can…"

"Hush," Mina said gently, placing her fingers over his lips. Her heart broke remembering when they were both barely fifty years old and Legolas' mother was brought home, killed in a spider attack while visiting nearby kin. He never cried in front of anyone, not even his own father, wanting to be strong for him and their people. But only she saw his true grief and the tears he would not allow anyone else to see. "I understand."

Legolas nodded and hugged her close again. Mina ran her fingers lightly through his hair. Now she understood and would do nothing to cause him more pain.

"Thank you," he said again as he released her. He sighed heavily, falling back down into his chair. He smiled suddenly. "Now, I do believe you need to finish getting ready for the evening meal. Unless of course you plan on scandalizing all of Imladris by going dressed as you are."

As quickly as that the conversation was over and Legolas was back to his jovial self. Of course, Mina knew better than to believe truly in his sudden change of temperament, but she also knew when to leave things alone. Legolas was never one to hold things back from her, so if ever there was a time when he wanted to say something, she knew he would.

"I have no plans to scandalize anyone, thank you very much," Mina replied, slipping behind the dressing screen to pull on a dark blue dress. When she was finished, she came back around and stood in front of Legolas with her hands on her hips. "Are you going to escort me to dinner or sit there the rest of the evening?"

Legolas quickly jumped up and after an elaborate bow, offered her his arm. Mina laughed, taking it and swatting his shoulder.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful comments! Sorry I took so long with this one, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, but I hope it turned out alright. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Fourteen**

Elrohir paced erratically underneath the tree, occasionally running a hand through his hair. He paused for a moment, letting out a heavy sigh and leaning against the tree trunk. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his pounding heart. Part of him wanted to take his teasing his brother the previous night for being so nervous. Well, almost.

If he could maintain a certain level of calmness in front of his brother, he might through him off his game. Elrohir convinced himself that he was going to win the girl.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he visibly jumped when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Whirling around, he found Mina with her hand over her mouth, giggling.

"What is this? A warrior of the realm caught off his guard? Dare I wonder what your Captain would say about this?" she mused, a playful glinted in her eyes.

Elrohir tried to scowl but he could keep the smile from his lips. Reaching out he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it. He lingered there for a moment as he gazed at her. She was stunning in his eyes – the way her golden hair gleamed in the moon light and the way her navy dress accentuated the curves of her body.

"I dare not even think what Lord Glorfindel would say. However, that is not relevant for I know you will not tell him."

Mina hummed low in her throat. "And how do you know that?"

Elrohir stepped closer, gently cupping her face in his hands and leaning down, pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Because, my dear, I know you do not wish him to know about us just yet," he paused, kissing her again. "Though I am quite sure he already knows."

Mina's eyes grew wide and she caught her lower lip with her teeth.

"How could he possibly know?" she whispered, trying to keep the panic from her voice.

Elrohir smiled softly, carefully freeing her lip from her teeth. "Lord Glorfindel makes it his business to know about everyone and everything that goes on in Imladris as it is his duty as the leader of the protection of our realm. If anything he probably heard it from Lord Erestor."

Mina frowned as she contemplated this. "What reason would Lord Erestor have to tell him?"

"There is no need to worry over this. Lord Erestor is the ideal of discretion and would not divulge any information to anyone unless he thought it imperative to do so. Why do you think it is not yet common knowledge that Lords Erestor and Glorfindel have been lovers for several centuries? Not even Ada knows."

Mina didn't realize her mouth was literally hanging open until Elrohir tapped on her chin. She snapped her mouth shut.

"Then how do you know?"

Elrohir grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if to resist an unpleasant memory. "Let me just say that Elladan and I had the misfortune for stumbling upon them late one night in the library when we could not sleep and wished for something to read."

"Oh my!" Mina gasped. "But our secret is safe with them?"

"As is their secret with us. Now that we have settled your fears, will you walk with me?" He gallantly offered her his arm.

She grinned, looping her arm through his. "Lead on, my lord."

They wandered through the gardens, Elrohir pointing out and commenting on the various native plant-life. Mina couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. It felt so good to be out in the night air, under the stars, where everything was so light and open. It was so different from home.

They paused before a stone bench, surrounded by rose bushes in full bloom. Elrohir urged her to sit for a moment. Mina closed her eyes as she breathed in the sweet smell of the roses.

Elrohir took the knife from his belt and cut one of the roses off the bush. After stripping away the thorns, he presented her with it.

Mina grinned taking it from him, marveling at how the soft pink color shimmered like a pearl.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, gazing up at him as he took a seat beside her.

An almost sad smile graced his handsome face for the briefest of moments, but Mina caught it.

"They were Naneth's favorites. She brought them from Lorien when she married Ada. She always said they reminded her of home," he said.

Mina leaned in and softly kissed his cheek.

"You miss her greatly," she whispered and it was quiet clear it was not a question.

"Yes. It is hard not to. Do you not miss your mother?" he asked, turning slightly in his seat to face her.

Mina bit her lower lips and twisted her fingers together in her lip.

"I…" she paused, not sure how to proceed. "I never knew her."

Elrohir took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I am sorry."

Mina shook her head. "It is alright. My birth was hard on her and she sailed two months afterward. I was raised by my Ada, though King Thranduil also played a major role in my upbringing."

"How did that come to pass?" Elrohir asked curiously, having never heard her full story.

Mina twirled the stem of the rose between her fingers.

"As you know, Ada is Lord Commander of Thranduil's armies. So, we had chambers within the palace. After Naneth sailed, Ada did not really know what to do with me since I was such a small elfling. Ada went to Thranduil and asked for his help, knowing he had a son who was barely a year older than I. Neither of us had a sibling, so it was natural to put us together. From that point forward, Legolas and I shared a nanny. It was because of this arrangement that I grew to be quite close to Thranduil and his wife, Anira. Besides my own Ada, who I love dearly, they were like a second family to me when Ada was away on campaigns that kept him far from home."

"It sounds like quite an unconventional childhood," Elrohir remarked.

Mina smiled at the fond memories and chuckled softly. "Indeed it was, but I would not change it for anything. It has made me who I am and I am proud of that."

"It does help explain your dedication to your realm and your king."

"Upon reaching my majority, I vowed to do anything Thranduil thought fit to ask me. My father was not too keen on allowing me to pursue my dreams of protecting King and country, but when he saw that I was not to be deterred he finally gave in."

Elrohir thought on her words for a long moment and it made him wonder. There was no denying that he cared for her and wished for her to remain by his side, but at what cost? It was the first time the thought had ever occurred to him. Since he now knew that her loyalties ran deeper than that of her father and best friend.

"Do you think you would ever forsake Mirkwood for another path?"

Mina scrunched her brows together. She did think it strange the way he phrased the question.

"Mirkwood is my home. It is in my blood. I do not think I could ever forsake the forests of my birth." She paused for a moment, looking into his liquid silver eyes. When she saw the flash of sadness, she knew what he had meant to ask. "However, if my heart leads me down another path away from my home, I would feel compelled to follow it."

Elrohir let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. It was not exactly the answer he was looking for, but it did give him reason to hope.

"And what does your heart tell you?" he asked quietly.

"It tells me that it is too beautiful a night to sit and dwell on the past or an uncertain future." She stood suddenly and held her hand out to him. "Will you dance with me, my lord?"

Elrohir rose, taking her hand. "But we have no music."

Mina giggled. "The garden produces the music. Do you not hear it? Its song is intoxicating."

He cocked his head to one side trying to hear what it was she heard, but could not.

"I am afraid I do not hear it."

"Then I will have to teach you," she replied.

Mina drew closer, encouraging him to wrap an arm around her waist as she took his other hand in hers.

"Now, close your eyes," she started and waited as he obeyed. "All you have to do is open your ears and your heart. Do not move your feet until you hear it."

Elrohir concentrated on the sounds around him – the chirping crickets, the rustling leaves, and the distant rush of waterfalls. It was beautiful, but to him it was not musical.

Mina watched his face, clearly seeing the strain. She shook her head. He was trying too hard. She remembered when she had tried to teach Legolas to hear the music. Then she had left him sitting alone all night, until he stopped thinking with his head and started feeling. Since she did not want to leave Elrohir all alone, she needed a different plan.

"Do not think about what you are hearing, just feel it with your heart and soul," she whispered, her voice very soft to not be disruptive. "Do not stop listening."

Mina took the hand she was holding and wrapped it too around her waist as she looped her arms around his shoulders. Ever so slowly, she rose up on her toes. With a touch as light as a feather, she brushed her lips against his. She slowly deepened their kiss, trying to draw him out of his thoughts.

Elrohir gave in to the soft press of her lips, trying to clear his mind as best he could. Slowly he gave in and in an instant it was like something snapped inside of him. The sounds which now filled his ears were like he had never heard before. It was almost unreal.

He pulled back suddenly and stared down into her bright eyes.

"Do you hear it?" she whispered.

"Yes," he replied, seizing her by the waist and spinning them around.

Mina giggled as she clutched tightly to his shoulder as he carefully set her back down on her feet.

"Is it not wondrous?"

"It is beautiful. As is the elleth who opened my ears to it," he said before kissing her fully on the mouth.

Mina kissed him back with equal vigor as he took her face between his hands. He ran his thumbs over her cheekbones and then trailed his fingers down the curve of her neck.

She clung to his shoulder when he pulled back. He quickly reached down and retrieved her forgotten rose on the bench and handed it to her.

"I do not want this night to end, but we both know we need to be up early tomorrow."

Mina smelled the rose. "Lord Glorfindel did say he wanted us on the fields by dawn."

"I know I will have trouble getting up that early," Elrohir remarked, taking hold of her hands.

"As will I. Though it would be easier if I had someone sleeping beside me to wake me up." Mina peered up at him from beneath her lashes. She wasn't even sure what had gotten into her to even make such a suggestion. At least it was relatively dark and he couldn't not see her fierce blush.

"Is that so?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Yes."

Elrohir kissed her hands. "Then, it would be my pleasure, my lady."

They remained in the garden a little while longer, before they finally headed back into the house. At least then, it was relatively quiet with few elves milling about. Elrohir somehow was able to manage to slip into Mina's room with her without being seen. And there they slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms.

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: Thank you to everyone who left reviews and added me to alert/favorite lists! You guys rock! Here is the next chapter and it's the longest one so far!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Fifteen**

Summer slowly turned to autumn and then autumn to winter. Winter in Imladris was beautiful, Mina decided as she sat in her chambers staring out the window. Large flakes of snow like whiffs of cotton fell endless from the grey sky. Mina had the day away from training since the snow was too heavy to see properly out of doors. Lord Glorfindel suggested the Mirkwood elves take the opportunity to further explore the Last Homely House and its extensive library.

Mina had done that with some of the others. She had a thick leather bound book of poems sitting untouched in her lap. Her thoughts were not on reading as much as she wanted to distract her troubled thoughts.

She knew the twins were growing restless since she had yet to give them an answer. They were both still actively courting her and neither seemed to have any desire to give up on her. And she was no closer to picking one of them as she had at the beginning. She allowed the faintest of smiles to grace her lips as she thought on them. So alike were they in voice and appearance, but she always knew one from the other and learned that their temperaments were indeed very different.

Elladan was so animated and passionate about everything he did. With him nothing was ever done in small measure and even though he had lived to see nearly three-thousand years, he viewed everything as if it were new. He was always very eager to show her new places or to have new experiences.

Elrohir was different. He was more reserved than his brother, allowing his actions to speak more loudly than his words. Always was he willing to escort her about the gardens where they would talk about anything and everything. She did not think they would ever run out of things to discuss or debate.

While she was able to distinguish their characters, she was still unable to separate her feelings for them. It was like what she felt for one was the exact same feeling with the same intensity as it was for the other. She cared for them deeply and was even beginning to wonder if it was love. However, she was afraid to even think about that word or emotion when there were still two totally different people in the situation.

Mina had been given some time to contemplate this situation since she had not seen either of them for nearly a fortnight. They had been sent forth by their father on some sort of scouting expedition or something like that. Elladan had been rather vague when he had told her they were leaving and she couldn't seem to get a straight answer from Elrohir either. It seemed that wherever they were going, it was not for her to know. Honestly, she did not particularly care where they went as long as they were safe.

She sighed heavy, pushing herself off the window sill. With her book in hand, she flopped down on the bed, determined to read this time. She really did need to get out of her own head, otherwise she might go mad. Mindlessly, she flipped the book open to a random page and started reading.

Mina read no more than a half a dozen lines before there was a knock at her door.

"Enter," she called out, figuring it was Legolas come to bother her about something. However, he had become a lot more supportive.

However, it was not the blonde prince but a brown-hair guardian.

"My lady?"

Mina raised her head, marking her place with a finger. "Yes?"

"Lord Elrond wishes a word with you at your earliest convenience," he replied.

Mina frowned. "Tell Lord Elrond I will be there within the hour."

The elf nodded before departing.

She dropped her head in her hands and groaned… loudly. What in Middle-Earth did Lord Elrond want her for?

She had gone to speak with Lord Glorfindel privately when he had summoned her, not two days ago. Mina thought it strange that he wished to speak to her, since she felt like she had made significant progress in her training. He had asked her questions about her ability to travel and how she handled herself in unexpected situations. At first she thought his questions odd, but when she went to speak to Legolas afterward, he assured her that Glorfindel was only trying to decide on whether to send some of the Mirkwood elves to the borders. She had accepted his answer, but still something did not sit right with her.

For now, all she could hope for was that she was not in some sort of trouble.

Climbing off the bed, she went to her vanity and pulled out her brush. She made quick work of tiding up her hair and braiding a couple of pieces back from her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that the oversized white tunic and grey leggings she was wearing would not be appropriate with a meeting with the Lord. Stepping behind her dressing screen, she changed into a serviceable brown dress. It was strange how quickly she had warmed up to dresses since being in Imladris. They were rather practical and honestly far more comfortable than pants were most of the time.

Once she thought herself presentable, she headed out of her room and down the hall. She had grown at least vaguely familiar with the lay out of the house. The twins had been most helpful in the early days, helping her get around. She only hoped that she remembered where Lord Elrond's study was without getting lost.

Thankfully, she made it there in without losing her way. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the heavy wooden door. She entered when bidden and shut the door softly behind her.

Lord Elrond sat behind his desk, piles of papers before him and a quill in his hand. Mina looked him over as she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. He was formally dressed in his dark blue robes and his mithril circlet resting upon his brow. There was something intimidating about him that Mina couldn't quite put her finger on, since she was not one to be easily intimidated.

Elrond finally look up from his papers and smiled.

"Lady Minaethiel, please come and have a seat."

She forced her feet to move and took the seat that was offered to her.

"Please call me Mina, my lord. My father and King Thranduil are still the only ones who address me by my full name and only because I cannot seem to break them of the habit."

Elrond nodded his head and leaned back in his chair, pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"Do you know why I asked you here, Lady Mina?" he asked seriously.

Mina folded her hands neatly in her lap to keep from fighting under the intensity of his silver eyes.

"I do not, my lord," she replied carefully.

"Then we shall get right to it – what do you know of the race of Men?"

Mina frowned, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Men, my lord?"

"Yes. I have you had dealing with them?"

Mina let out a heavy breath, having no idea where Lord Elrond's question was coming from and therefore not really knowing how to respond to it.

"There was a period of several decades where I was among a group of emissaries who would have dealing with the men of Esgaroth for the purposes of trade. So, I have spent time around them and can speak their language."

"Did they know you as you are?"

"No, my lord. They knew not that I was female. I went by the name of Erynion and I dressed identically to my companions. To mortal eyes Elves are quite fair, whether they be male or female. I just happened to be fairer than the others. I have also mastered speaking with a slightly deeper voice to help further disguise myself." She said this last part lower to demonstrate her ability.

Elrond smiled as he leaned forward in his chair, resting his forearms on the wooden desk.

"That is quite impressive. Now this brings me to my main question – what do you know of the Dúnedain, the Rangers of the North?"

"Very little, my lord. I know of their existence but have never met them nor have I had dealings with them."

"It is customary for the heir of their Chieftain to be fostered by me in Imladris for a time. Four winters past, Arathorn son of Arador had a son. Arathorn now rules as Chieftain and it is time for his son to begin his fostering."

Mina cocked her head to one side as she took in his words.

"I do not understand, my lord. Why are you telling me this?"

Elrond let out a heavy breath before rising. He moved over to the window and looked out over the falling snow. He was silent for a long moment that Mina thought she had done something wrong.

"The Chieftains of the Dúnedain, through the Kings of Arnor and Gondor, are the descendants of Númenór. My kin."

"But how?" Mina asked with a gasp, before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. She kicked herself for the question since she didn't even think before she asked it.

"The first King of Númenór was Elros," Elrond paused and let out another heavy breath as if saying the name pained him. "My twin, who chose to become mortal, while I chose to remain an elf."

Mina had to resist the urge to give the elf-lord a hug. She knew how inseparable his own twin sons were and could not imagine what it must have been like for him to watch his own twin age and die.

"My lord?" she asked after several minutes of silence. She had not wanted to interrupt his thinking, but she still had no idea why he was telling her all of this or why she was even there in the first place.

Elrond cleared his throat and turned to face her.

"My sons will return at dusk this evening and they will ride out again tomorrow at first light. They will bring messages and tidings of their travels to Arathorn and will return with his son. You will accompany them."

"Me?" she asked surprised. "Surely, my lord, there must be someone…"

Elrond stopped her, holding up his hand.

"I have spoken with Lord Glorfindel and with Prince Legolas, who have both assured me of your competence to travel as well as in battle. It is vital that you go."

"But why me?"

He fixed her with such a look that Mina was convinced he could see right into her soul.

"It is your purpose," he answered shortly. "It is why I am thankful to King Thranduil for sending you here."

"Forgive me, my lord. I do not understand. How is the errand of fetching a mortal child my purpose?"

"This child is the last of his bloodline. His destiny has been foreseen by those of us who have the power to see it. It is imperative that he lives and receives sanctuary here. The number of Orcs which wander the north grew by the hour. The village of the Dúnedain is no longer safe. Normally it is the duty of my sons to retrieve the heir. While they can pass unseen, the enemy knows them. They will look for them but not for you as you are still unknown to them. You must do this."

If this task was as important as Lord Elrond made it seem, who was she to deny him? Especially since it seemed an honor for him to choose her to start with. She had never been one to step away from a challenge or to challenge the words of one far superior than her. If this was something Lord Elrond commanded of her and since she now lived within his realm, she would follow whatever orders he saw fit to give her.

Mina stood for her seat, squared her shoulders and held her head up high. In a clear voice, she responded, "I will do as you instruct, my lord, and will see the child safe to Imladris."

Elrond smiled as he came to stand next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I see great strength in you and I know you will not disappoint me," he said, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Now, there was something else I wished to discuss with you. But first, would you care for something to drink."

Mina shook her head. "No, thank you, my lord. What was it you wanted to discuss?"

Elrond turned and went over to the side cabinet, pouring himself a glass of wine. Glass in hand, he returned to his seat.

"I wished to discuss my sons' courtship of you."

Mina's legs instantly felt weak and she sank back down into the chair. She should have seen this conversation coming, but after everything they had already talked about this was unexpected.

"What… about it, my lord?" she managed to force out.

Elrond took a sip as he watched her.

"Do not think of me as your lord now, but only as a curious father. Though they are known on occasion to talk to me about such matters, my sons are very private about their personal lives. Elrohir more so than Elladan. So, I must ask – do you have a hard time telling them apart?"

"No," Mina replied without hesitation. "From the moment I met them, I was able to tell them apart. They thought it rather strange that I could do so without even really knowing them. But when one or the other is near, I can tell the difference."

"That is well, since very few can. Do you care for him?"

"More than I can put into words," Mina said.

The corners of Elrond's lips twitched. "But which one? I did not specify."

Mina felt a lump forming in her throat. That was a question she could not answer.

"Both, my lord," was her careful answer.

"But you can tell them apart, can you not separate your feeling for them?"

"Of course I can. Elladan and Elrohir are two separate beings even if they are mirror images of each other. However, I have discovered that what I feel for one is the same with the exact intensity as it is for the other. I apologize, my lord, if I do not make sense, because my head is as confused as my heart is."

"I will offer you this comfort, Lady Minaethiel of Mirkwood; sometimes the head does not always understand what the heart wants. Listen to your heart and follow it to whatever end it leads you because the deepest desires of our hearts are never wrong. Also, never feel like you cannot come to me with your troubles in this regard. I was a twin myself once, I know as well as any what they and you are going through."

Mina wondered what he meant by that and was going to question him further about it before he spoke again.

"Now, go ready your things for travel. As soon as Elladan and Elrohir return, I will summon you ago so that you may plot your road."

"Yes, my lord," she said, standing and bowing slightly.

She retreated back to her room and immediately pulled out her bag from inside her wardrobe. Taking a couple extra shirts, she laid them out on the bed along with the bag and a few other things she thought she might need.

Stopping her packing suddenly, she sank down to her knees in the middle of the floor. She buried her face in her hands and was surprised by the hot tears trailing down her cheeks. She took several long deep breaths, but it did not seem enough to calm her frantic nerves.

"Why did I ever leave Mirkwood?" she whispered quietly to herself.

She wished she had an answer to her own question. So much had change since she left those forests. Her heart was more confused than ever and now Lord Elrond was insisting on sending her on a task that could very well shape the future of Middle-Earth. She never doubted her abilities as a warrior, which was the one thing she knew how to do and do well.

She wiped some of the tears away with her sleeve. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that Lord Elrond must have had more than one reason to send her on this mission. First off, it would mean at least a week in the sole company of the twins without the prying eyes of others. Maybe her thought it would give her the opportunity to further try and sort her emotions. Second, there was the thing he said about her purpose. She had always thought becoming a warrior and eventually dying for her king was her purpose. But she knew that Lord Elrond had the gift of foresight, maybe he knew something about her future that she had not yet realized.

To Be Continued…

/\\/\\\/\\/\\

Let me know what all you think of my new plot twist!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Thank you to those who left reviews, you make my week! I am now at 100+ alerts, so is super exciting. So, I am decided that I am going to try to write a chapter a week. Between school, homework and my job – life is kind of crazy. But I don't want to abandon this story. It is far too much fun to write! So look for updates on Sundays or Mondays! Let me know what you think of this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Sixteen**

Mina received word later that night of the twin's arrival home and due to the late hour, they would meet that much earlier in the morning to discuss their road before they left. This left her with the rest of the evening to figure out everything out.

Once she had pulled herself together, she finished packing her small bag with the things she thought she was going to need. She bathed, had a slight supper and went to bed early.

The time to rise seemed to have come far too quickly and Mina left a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. _I can do this_, she repeated to herself as she pushed herself from her bed.

Sitting down at her vanity, she looked at her appearance. Her hair had gotten so long since it had been quite a while since she had been at the borders. With a heavy sigh, she took her dagger and cut a good eight inches off the bottom. Then she did her hair in her warrior braids - two thin braids before each ear and the larger one down the back.

Next was getting dressed. She pulled out all the pieces of her uniform and managed to find a long piece of fabric. After letting out a heavy breath, she wrapped the fabric tightly around her chest. Then she dressed, strapped on her quiver and slung her bow over the back. Picking up her travel bag, she headed out to Lord Elrond's study.

She saw the retreating back of Legolas down the hall and called out quietly to him. He whipped around and his dark brows shut up dramatically.

"Good morning, my prince," Mina greeted him with a smile and using her deeper voice.

"Erynion?" Legolas asked surprised.

"It is good that you have not forgotten me," she said with a laugh as she caught up with him and they continued walking together.

"I would have thought we left you in Mirkwood, but it appears otherwise."

Mina shrugged and talked in her normal voice. "As I am sure you know, Lord Elrond is sending me on an errand, I thought it safer to travel as Erynion instead of as Mina."

"Since you will be around Men, it is indeed wise. What do you think Elladan and Elrohir will say when they see you?"

"If they recognize me at all," Mina quipped. "Do you not remember the first time I appeared thusly in front of you and your father?"

Legolas chuckled with a shake of his head. "I do not think I have ever seen Ada so confused in his entire life."

"Exactly, so I would urge you not to say anything and we will see if they do identify me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Elrohir fell back in one of the chairs in his father's study and ran a hand over his face. It was far too early to be awake after nearly a whole day's and night's ride. Now, they would be off again another mission that would take them further from home.

He glanced over at his brother in a nearby chair who seemed to have fallen back asleep with his chin resting on his chest. He wished he had Elladan's ability to fall asleep pretty much anywhere he wished.

When they returned the previous night, their father had told them that he had decided that one of the Mirkwood party was going to go with them. Elladan had been vehemently against this idea, saying that an additional body was not needed on the road they were taking and would only slow them down. Elrond insisted and finally his eldest son gave up his argument. Elrohir had stood watching the confrontation with a chuckle. He actually thought the idea of bringing someone else with them had some merit since the road had grown more perilous and an extra sword could never go amiss. He was just left wondering who it could be.

His mind then drifted to a different Mirkwood elf and he smiled. Gazing out the window he noticed it would soon be dawn and he would have to ride forth once more. He had hoped to see her during his brief visit back home, but it seemed there was simply not going to be the time. One more week and then he should be able to see her again.

He was pulled from his musing when Lord Elrond finally entered trailed by Legolas and an elf he had never seen before. He was dressed like a Mirkwood elf, but Elrohir could not place him. Leaning over, he nudged Elladan awake.

Elladan awake abruptly with a snort and quickly rose to his feet. Elrohir followed suit as Elrond swept behind his desk. He pulled out a map and laid it across the wide wooden surface.

"There is not much time before dawn to decide your road, but I would like to introduce you to your companion," Elrond began, gesturing for the young elf to step closer. He glanced up at Legolas a moment, the prince clearly trying to suppress a smile. "This is Erynion."

Elladan frowned as he looked the elf over. He appeared far too young and fair of face in his opinion.

"Do we know you?" he finally asked gruffly.

"I do not recall a name such as yours coming from the Woodland Realm," Elrohir added.

"I would like to think you do know me, my lords," he answered stepping closer to Elladan.

"Is that so? From where then?" Elladan persisted.

"I am hurt, my lord. One would hope that two weeks on the road would not addle your mind so that you could forget me."

Elrohir stared hard at this young elf. There was something strangely familiar about him. His blonde hair and aquamarine eyes reminded him of a certain elleth he had been missing. This elf could have easily been her brother, but Elrohir knew she had no siblings. He thought of the elf's name and knowing it meant "of the woods". The elf's posture of crossing his arms across his chest also seemed familiar and it all clicked in his head. It was her! He gasped audibly.

The elf smiled softly his eyes darting to Elrohir for a moment, who stared at him shocked.

"Your brother seems to have realized who I am, my lord," he commented to Elladan. "Would you like a hint?"

"To end this incessant guessing game."

Without warning, he reached up, took Elladan's face between his hands and crushed their lips together.

Elladan went stone stiff and his body refused to respond at all. Part of him wanted to shove the presumptuous whelp off of him, but yet … there was something there.

When the kiss ended, he stared down at the face so close to his. He knew that face.

"Mina?" he whispered once he found his voice.

"So you have not forgotten me, my lord," was her cheeky reply as she punched him lightly on the arm.

"You hardly look yourself."

"That is the point," Lord Elrond put in. "It is good to know that this disguise works on even though who are known to her. It will make your road a little safer."

They quickly gathered around Elrond's map to figure out the best way to get to the village. Elladan kept glancing out of the corner of his eye at her, wondering how he missed that.

The planning took no more than an hour and as the sun was rising over the horizon, the three companions rode out of Imladris. If they rode hard and took only the time necessary to rest the horses they would reach the village by sundown on the second day. Thankfully, the snow had stopped for the time being, blanketing everything in a layer of white. There was a general unease throughout the day, knowing they were traveling through territory that would usually highly populated by Orcs and other foul creatures.

Mina was just happy to be out of doors and on a horse again. It had been far too long since she had gone for a ride, since the weather had grown so cold.

The three spoke little to each the entire day, more worried about keeping their ears open then for making small talk. Mina was surprised though that they had not questioned her presence since the beginning of their journey. Therefore, she can only conclude that Lord Elrond must have said something. There a small part of her simply hoped they liked having her around.

They stopped to set-up camp once it became too dark for safe travel. They found a small grove of trees and set the horses to wander, knowing they would come back when called. Elrohir had argued against building a fire so they would not draw too much attention to themselves. Once the watches were set, Mina scaled one of the trees and made herself comfortable. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders to keep the snow off and dug through her bag for something small to eat. Finding an apple, she munched contently on it as she looked up into the night sky.

"Mind if I joined you?"

Mina glanced down and saw the dark head of Elrohir poking out from the foliage.

"Be my guest."

He finished climbing up the rest of the tree and settled himself down near her. He took found something to eat.

"It is remarkable," he said after a while. "That after all the years of traveling my brother and I have done, never once did it dawn upon us to find refuge in a tree for the night."

"It has not?" she asked surprised. "I have only ever stayed in trees. Tis the ground that seems dangerous."

"Indeed. Even though we have always stayed in the trees when visiting Lorien, it is their custom, not ours. Anyway, how are you holding up?"

"Quite well, my lord. Thank you. I am accustomed to heavy travel as I am sure you noted from our trip from Mirkwood. But there is something different about this journey."

"Could it simply be that you have not traveled much and these are new lands to you?"

Mina shrugged. "It could be. But something Lord Elrond said to me before we left has me a little on edge. Do you not find it odd that he sent me with you on an errand you and your brother have done numerous times before?"

"Unusual maybe, but not odd. Ada does many things I or Elladan do not always understand, but we do not question him. I am sure he had a very clear reason for sending you with us."

"He did not tell you why?"

"Until you walked into that room this morning, the only thing Ada told us was a Mirkwood elf was going to come along. Initially Elladan was not all that pleased with the idea. But Ada would not relent, nor would he give us an answer when we asked who. The last thing I was expected was you looking and sounding so much like an ellon instead of an elleth. Though, I realize now why it is so."

Mina stared down at her half-eaten apple. "Do you mind that it is me?"

"No," Elrohir replied without hesitation and reaching out grasped her hand in his. "In fact, I am most pleased that it is you. I was thinking only this morning how I was not going to have the opportunity to see you again. Now, I get the pleasure of your company for the next sennight as we fetch yet another little brother."

"How many have you had?" Mina asked.

Elrohir let out a heavy breath. "If my reckoning is correct, this one will be the fifteenth we have taken in."

"Fifteen?" Mina was shocked.

"It has become customary and besides, now that our sister resides in Lorien, it is nice to have someone else to torment in her absence."

"Surely you do not truly torment him."

"Not at all," he said with a chuckle. "Between having Ada as a foster father and Lords Glorfindel and Erestor as tutors, someone has to give the little one some fun. Otherwise, why would they continue to send their sons to us?"

"I am excited to meet him," Mina remarked.

"If he is anything like Arathorn was at his age, he will indeed be a handful. I do not pity Ada having to be the one to raise him."

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: Wow! Thank you so much to all my readers and for the overwhelming response to the last chapter! I write for you guys so I am so happy that you like it. For those you have seen the fanfilm "Born of Hope" some of this will look familiar since I wasn't a 100% sure how I wanted this chapter to play out. But there will be some changes to fit my plotline. If you haven't seen the film, check it out! It's awesome! :P

Let me know what you think of this chapter! Please and thank you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to The Lord of the Rings. I own my own original characters and ideas... but I am just playing with Tolkien's genius.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Part Seventeen**

Night had fallen by the time they reached their destination. They left the horses in a nearby grove of trees and walked into the village on foot as to not draw too much attention to themselves. Hoods pulled up to cover their faces, they quietly traveled through the village on silent feet. No one was about, but lights could be seen emanating from windows. Mina followed the twins as they surely walked to a particular wooden house and knocked.

Mina wanted to look around, even if it was hard, and sate her curiosity on whether these mortal were any different than the ones she had seen before. However, the twins had other plans for the evening and she quietly followed their lead.

The door open and upon the threshold stood a young woman. Her sandy blonde hair fell softly about her face, which Mina could already see was marred by lines of worry.

"May I help you?" she asked carefully.

Elladan and Elrohir pulled back their hoods, causing the woman to gasp and quickly ushered them all in.

"Good evening, my lady. Please forgive our sudden arrival, but we have word to bring to you, Lady Gilraen, and to Lord Arathorn as soon as possible," Elladan said.

"Of course. Arathorn is with his councilors, I will send for him immediately. Please make yourselves comfortable," she replied.

She quickly went to the door and happened to find a passerby who she instructed to go and find his lord.

Mina stood silently behind the twins, her hood still covering her face as she glanced around the small sparsely furnished living space, noticing a door that must lead to a sleeping chamber. A small fire burned in the hearth on the other side of the space, warming the air and giving off the scent of burning pine. It was not much, but she could see how people could be comfortable here.

There was an uncomfortable silence and stillness for several long moments, before the wooden door creaked open once more. In strode a tall man with long, shaggy dark hair which reached his shoulder and was sporting a rather scruffy bread. His pale blue eyes were tired but he too seemed surprised by the visitors.

Gilraen spoke up as he walked nearer. "The Lords Elladan and Elrohir of Rivendell arrived unlooked for and wished to speak with us at once."

"Welcome, my friends! It has been far too long since last we met," Arathorn remarked cheerfully, embracing one and then the other.

"Too many winters have passed since the last time we were here, and you are growing far too old, my friend," Elrohir said with a laugh, patting the man heartily on the back.

"I should be the one to say you are looking old, though you look the same since first I laid eyes on you when I was but a boy of five. Though, I do not think you came all this way to share insults like we did in days gone by. But how fares your father and sister?"

"They are well. It was our father who sent us here with haste to bring you grave tidings and with counsel. But first, let us introduce you to our companion, who our father sent with us," Elladan said as he gesture for Mina to step forward. She also pulled back her hood. "This is Erynion of Mirkwood, who is currently tutoring in Imladris."

She placed a clutched fist over her heart and gave a shallow bow. "My lord, my lady."

Arathorn gestured them over and the group made themselves comfortable in front of the fire. Gilraen offered them refreshment, which was politely declined.

"What news do you bring?"

"To the north and east, the numbers of Orcs are increasing far greater than we have seen in many years. They are restless," Elladan began.

"Even now they move against the northernmost villages and soon they will be on your doorstep. We have seen it. This danger is very real and imminent. Because of this, our father sends grave counsel," Elrohir finished.

"What is this counsel?" asked Arathorn.

"He urges you to send your son to Imladris for his fostering as well as your wife for safekeeping. And for you to lead your people to further lands and escape the danger which is coming."

Arathorn fell silent as he thought on Elladan's words. Mina watched the mixture of emotions playing across his face.

"Papa?" whispered a little voice, breaking the silence.

All eyes turned to the little boy standing the doorway of the sleeping chambers, rubbing his fist against his eyes.

"Aragorn, what are you doing awake?" Arathorn asked rising from his seat and approaching his son.

"There was a dragon," he replied in a small voice.

Arathorn chuckled, picking up the boy. "There are no dragons here. Now, back to bed."

Gilraen took the boy from Arathorn and retreated back into the dark room. Arathorn sighed, before turning back to his guests.

"These are indeed dark times if we must worry about more than dragons which come to us in dreams," he mused. "Come, my lords, it is late. Let me find you somewhere to rest since I am sure your journey was long. We will speak more of this in the morning."

"With every hour that passes peril grows closer," Elrohir said as he stood.

"Lord Elrond is wise and sees much that many cannot. He would not have sent you here otherwise. I will heed his words and take thought for my people."

Arathorn then led them to a small close hut that was currently not being occupied. Bidding them a good night, he took his leave.

Mina surveyed the small space, wishing to retreat to the nearby trees to take her rest. But it would be unwise to offend their host if she were to take off. Instead she dropped her travel bag and went about setting up a small sleeping area for herself while Elladan and Elrohir did likewise. There had been a consensus not to build a fire in the hut since they did not feel the cold.

She removed her weapons and cloak, setting them down by the bag. Digging through it, she found a clean shirt. She quickly pulled her dirty one off.

"It cannot be very comfortable," remarked Elladan as he stepped besides her, gesturing to the bandages wound tightly across her chest.

Mina shrugged. "I have gotten used to the necessity of it."

"Surely you would rest better without them," Elrohir said, trailing the tips of her fingers down her bare arm causing her to shiver.

Mina gave a surprised squeak when Elladan wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. He kissed along the length of her neck until his lips were right behind her ear and he licked the tip of her ear. Elrohir in turn took her face between his hands and pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips.

Elladan stared to unbraid her hair while Elrohir must have found the end of her wrapping because they were slowly starting to become undone. Once it was completely each breast was taken into a large warm hand, gently kneading the soft flesh.

"My lords," she gasped, fighting to find words. "This is hardly the time or the place to try and seduce me."

She wanted to protest further but every time words tried to pass from her lips, she was silenced with a kiss. Their hands and lips were caressing every inch of bare skin; she hardly knew who was touching where. Her knees were growing weaker and she was panting for breath.

Before she realized what was happening, she found herself on her back on the bedroll staring up at two suddenly shirtless elves. They laid down on either side of her with an arm about the waist. Leaning down, they each kissed a bare shoulder.

"What has gotten into you two?" Mina asked with a giggle.

"We have just missed you so," Elladan whispered.

"And only wish for the pleasure of your company," Elrohir added.

"And have every intention of making love to you right now."

"What if we are heard or caught, since I am supposed to be male?" Mina gasped loudly as Elrohir bit down on an erect nipple.

"Then you, my dear, are going to have to be a lot quieter." Elladan grinned.

Mina immediately clutched her lips tightly together, garnering a laugh from the twins. With her right hand upon Elladan's chest and her left upon Elrohir, she slowly trailed them upward, burying her fingers in their thick black hair. She kissed one and then the other.

They were certainly not trying to make her choice between the two any easier. A small voice in the back of her head wondered if it would simpler not to choose, but that was simply not an option. It was strange enough the two brothers were courting the same girl, let alone taking her as a common wife.

Once they were exhausted and fully satisfied, Mina found herself half draped over Elrohir's chest, one of her legs between his and Elladan pressed up against her back, with his arms firmly around her waist. Elladan leaned up on an elbow and tucked loose strands of blonde hair behind her ear, lightly tracing the point. Mina shuddered.

After long minutes of silence, Mina built up the courage to voice a question which was plaguing her mind.

"Do you not find it odd to share me in this way?" she whispered so quietly they barely heard her.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look over the top of her head.

"No," Elrohir responded, tucking two fingers under her chin to get her to look at him. She stared into his soft gray eyes and somehow knew he spoke the truth.

"Are you not jealous that your brother has had me in the same way you have? Especially one after the other?" Mina felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the thought but as uncomfortable as the question was, she felt like she needed an answer.

"Jealousy would be the nature response," Elladan said. "But that is not what we feel. It is more euphoric."

"Euphoric?" Mina frowned. That did not make sense.

"Yes, because we look the same. It is almost like an out of body experience to see you with him. It is as if I am watching myself make love to you. If that makes sense," Elrohir tried to explain.

"Do you feel the same way?" Mina asked, glancing over her shoulder at Elladan.

"It is very strange, but yes."

Mina sighed heavily and closed her eyes. This was far too confusing to think about right now. If they did not have a problem with the whole thing, than who was she to question it or try to even understand what in Arda was going on in their heads.

"How long do you think we will remain here?"

"Do you dislike it so much already?" Elladan chuckled, clearly noticing the change of subject.

"No, it is just simply curiosity."

Elrohir let out a deep breath. "Probably no more than three days. It would be unwise to stay any longer, considering how close the Orcs are. Hopefully Arathorn will not take too long to make his decision."

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
